


Back in Time to Love You

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Not Cannon, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My version of Alpha/Omega dynamics, Porn, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: What if you could go back in time and change the wrongs in the past to make things better in the future? What happens when you end up changing things in the past so much that you find the love of your life and can never return to your present timeline?





	1. Times Change

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The war ended about two month before Harry turns seventeen.  
> 2\. Harry still knows how to speak in Parseltongue.  
> 3\. Some canon only referring to certain circumstances.  
> 4\. Timeline changes to fit story plot  
> 5\. Tags will be added as the story continues  
> 6\. Posting will be very slow but the chapters will be lengthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter & Co, that honor goes to JKR nor do I make any money from them.

 

* * *

 

Harry sat on the cushion stuffed window looking out at the black lake thinking about his life. He was alone for a change. The war had ended, and instead of returning to the Dursley’s or Grimmauld place Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts and help with the rebuilding. Harry hasn't made up his mind if returning to Hogwarts for a brand-new year was the right thing to do. He wasn’t alone in his decision, Neville, and Luna, who decided to stay with him at Hogwarts are not sure if they wanted to return for the new school year. Ron and Hermione went off to search for her parents. Hermione had obliviated her parents taking away any memory of them having her, in case she died in the war. This way they would never feel the pain of losing their daughter. Last, he’d heard from them, they were able to track Hermione’s parents, in Australia. Harry was happy that his friends were together and looking for Hermione’s parents. Harry saw how much Ron needed to spend time with his girlfriend, which was one of the reasons why he turned Hermione down when she asked him to go with them. He also felt a bit distant being around them, they were focused on each other and seemed to forget he was around.

Besides, he needed time to sort out his own life. Harry sighed, he was hoping that now that the war was over things would go back to normal, or what constituted as normal in his book. In less than twelve hours he was going to turn seventeen the age of majority for a wizard, now that he was free from the war, and from the Dursley’s he was not sure what he wanted to do with all the time he had left for the summer. The only thing he was certain of was that he and Neville planned to celebrate their birthday together, Luna will be with them too. It wouldn't be much of a celebration. Like Harry, Neville lost his grandmother in the last battle and two days after the war both his parents died. Harry wasn't sure how Neville still kept a bright smile on his face. But he was an inspiration for Harry.

Harry felt lost as if he was slowly drifting out to sea with no destination in mind. He did not have Voldemort trying to kill him, anymore. Or Death Eaters’ children plotting his death. He didn’t have a mission like trying to hunt down the lost souls of Voldemort’s Horcruxes.  He wasn’t in danger any longer like he was every year with Dumbledore’s little tests. Harry knew about them and although he hated them, he figured it was his old mentor’s way of trying to teach him. But at the same time, he felt a lot of anger towards Dumbledore for the way he was left unprotected in school and at the Dursley’s.  The old headmaster knew what was going on and did nothing about it, Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to forgive Dumbledore’s neglect in regard to his care. He’d held onto his anger from the moment he realized what was happening, but set it aside for the greater good. _Fuck, I hate that phrase. It got under his skin every time Dumbledore said the words._ There was nothing great or good about what he was going through both at Hogwarts and at the Dursley’s.

Harry didn’t want to hold onto his anger, but he didn’t want to let it go. His anger towards his old mentor was what made him feel somewhat alive. He felt partially dead inside and wondered if Voldemort’s soul was what gave him life. Dumbledore had told him that death was the next great adventure and Harry couldn’t help wondering how true it was. If someone were listening to his thoughts, they would definitely think he was suicidal, but they would be wrong. He simply needed to find a new purpose in life. Harry knew that he was trying to push the people that cared about him away from, but he couldn’t help it. Harry, felt he needed time to figure things out on his own.

It was the first time he would be able to do things for himself and pushing his friends away was the only way he could do it. He was pushing away, Hermione and Ron and somewhat with the rest of the Weasley’s. It was if he was watching on the sidelines as everyone was moving on with their lives as if nothing had happened in the past few years. To have everything to be over in what seemed like a blink of an eye was like a dream to him and although it was a good thing that the war was over, Harry was still waiting to feel like a normal person. The only ones that refuse to be pushed away were Neville and Luna. For some reason, they decided they are never going to leave his side, ever. Harry had snicker when Luna told him, that Hermione and Ron had lived up to their end of the deal they made with Dumbledore. Harry didn’t understand what she was talking about and he didn’t ask either. There were times he was able to understand Luna’s riddles and other times they went over his head.

Harry simply accepted her and Neville’s friendship. He was only alone now because Neville had business to take care of at Gringotts and Luna went to spend some time with her dad. As for the Weasley’s they are still in mourning after losing Percy and his wife. He’d spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the funeral, but that was the last time he’d seen them. Ginny has also kept her distance. Harry wasn’t sure if they were even going to get back together. In some ways, Harry felt responsible for Percy’s death. He blamed himself for every death. He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. He knew it’s not there, but his hands felt as if they were soaked in blood. He opened his eyes and stared at his hands again turning them over then wiping them off on his pants until they started to burn. He needed to feel the pain, it was the only thing that made him feel human or alive again. It also helped ease the guilt he felt because the pain had become his silent friend.

Harry rested his head on the sill of the window. So many people lost their lives in a war that should not have happened in the first place. Starting with his parents, then Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Tonks. Who had lost her and Remus’ child four months prior because her body could not handle carrying a werewolf pup, and all the nameless faces he’d seen fighting but never once spoke to. Hegwid and Hagrid died on their way back to Hogwarts before the start of the last term while being chased by Death Eaters. Harry also couldn’t forget the Malfoy’s. Harry never hated the Malfoy’s, both Draco and his mother saved his life by lying to Voldemort.  Harry, felt because of his wife and son died, he owed Lucius a life debt and was trying to repay it when the elder Malfoy was hit with a spell that was made for him. Harry wished he could go back in time and change so many things. 

He closed his eyes and the tears he was holding back finally ran down his cheek. He tried to do the right thing and instead everything got fucked up in the process. For some reason, the memory of the final seconds of his fight with Voldemort came back to him. He remembered saying the spell, and the shock and fear he’d seen in Voldemort’s eyes flooded his memories.

_What was he afraid of? What was with that look?_

It was as if he had seen something he was not expecting. Harry groaned raising his head and scrubbing at his face as he wiped away his tears. Voldemort looked at him as if it was the first time he was seeing Harry. That was not the first time the snake faced bastard had seen him.

_He took some of my blood for crying out loud! This was all Voldemort's fault._

Realizing he was not going to get any answers thinking about it anymore Harry was about to get up and leave when an owl flew into his quarters and landed in front of him, with a package hanging from its beak. Before reaching out to take the package from the owl, he reached into his pocket and took out some treats to exchange for the package. The owl dropped off the contents took his treat and flew out of the way he came. Picking up the package Harry furrowed his brows wondering who it could be from.

Turning it over in his hand, seeing the Gringotts seal on the back, he sighed as he opened it wondering what the hell they wanted from him. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least if it were their bill for the damages he, Hermione, and Ron caused at the bank. There was a black box inside, pulling out the box a neatly folded parchment fell on the floor.  He gently placed the black box down and picked up the paper flipping it over in his hand. He looked at the signature, but didn’t recognize the neat handwriting.

Heir Lord Potter,

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts Wizarding Bank tomorrow at noon promptly. Please show the contents of the black box to any teller at the front desk, and he will assist you right away. As a precaution, please prick your finger, allowing a droplet or two of your blood seep onto the item as verification that you are the heir of the Potter household. Do not be late Heir Lord Potter, time is of the essence._

Respectfully,

Master Gravenhawk

**Gringotts Bank Manager**

Harry picked up the black box and opened it, inside was the Potter family crest with a Knight's face shield with a roaring lion on top and elegant leaves on both sides. It was gold, black and white with the letters Potter on the bottom in gold plating. Harry gently strokes his thumb over his family name and winced when he scratched his finger. Looking at his thumb blood bubbled out of the small cut he immediately turned his finger over letting the liquid drop on the crest.  It glowed, and the lion roar turned his head, and his red eyes gazed into Harry’s as images and information about past heirs filled his head. He dropped the box and grabbed the side of his head, hoping to save off a blinding headache that was sure to come.Harry’s breathing became shallow, and his lunch was ready to rebel on him. He groaned as faces flash from one to another there weren’t any words or sound telling Harry, who he was seeing the only one he recognized was his father, James Potter. It all stopped, but Harry was left with the aftershock. He fell to the floor and dry heave coughing up nothing before he fainted, and everything went black. Harry woke a few hours later with a gasped. He looked around and realized that he was in bed and not the floor. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, he slowly reached for his wand, but realized it wasn't under his pillow. He was on edge. He knew he was still at Hogwarts, but the Castle was not completely safe. The wards were still being repaired.

“Oh, you're awake.” 

Harry sighed in relief when he realized it was Neville. “Yeah,” he said, clearing his voice. “How long was I out?”

“Er...I'm not quite sure. When I got back to see if you wanted to get something to eat, I found you passed out on the floor. I levitate you to the bed. I must have fallen asleep myself.” He yawned stretching.

“Yeah, I got something from Gringotts and the next thing I know I passed out,” Harry explained. Pointing to the black box now sitting on the table in the room.

“It’s the family blood recognition,” Neville told him. “It’s brutal receiving all that information all at once.”

“What happens if it doesn't recognize you?”

“I reckon, you die,” Neville said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s a way for the goblins to have everything ready for you when you receive your lordship. Mine wasn’t so bad because Gram made sure that I was prepared,” he whispered.

“Oh,” was all Harry could say. They were silent for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. “Hey, Nev, I'm still a bit tired I think I'm going to lay back down.”

“Okay, I guess I will go then.” He went to stand up and got ready to walk away, but Harry grabbed his hand.

“I don’t feel like being alone,” he said, looking up at Neville with pleading eyes. It was as if Neville understood and knew what he wanted. He didn't want to be alone for the first time on his birthday.

Neville nodded his head, and Harry released his hand. Neville undressed leaving on his boxer and undershirt. “Budge over.”

He moved over and lifted the covers for Neville to get in. He turned on his side, and Neville’s arm pulled him closer. He sighed, feeling better and safer in Neville’s comforting embrace, there was nothing intimate about their relationship, Harry viewed Neville as a brother and a confidant. Harry realized a year earlier, that he was attracted to both male and female. Because of his Muggle upbringing, he wasn’t sure if he should’ve told his friends about his first non-penetrative sexual because he didn’t want them to think that he was a freak. Harry didn’t care about what other people thought about him, but his friends were the only family he had. If they rejected him, it would devastate him. It did ease his worry when he found out that the Wizarding world was more accepting of same-sex couples than Muggles.  He’d finally broke down and told Neville and Luna. Harry was still hesitant to tell Hermione and Ron, he loved them both dearly but their combined views sometimes wondered if their friendship was based on his name. When he’d opened up to Neville and Luna it was also during that time he found out that his mentor Albus Dumbledore was once had a love affair with Gellert Grindelwald. The very same man he defeated years ago. Harry wondered how many times, Dumbledore wished he could go back in time and save his lover. How would things have changed for Dumbledore and possibly everyone else?

“Do you wish you could go back in time and rewrite the future?” He asked Neville.

“How far back are we talking?”

“I don’t know pick anytime.”

Neville was silent before he whispered, “I would love to go back and meet my parents. Hang out with them have a pint or two, see them in their youth, hear my mom's laughter for once. Talk to my dad about anything. Something I can remember where they were happy and things were good. And not their screams or the two shells that were once my parents.”

Silent tears from Harry’s eyes soaking his pillow, listen to Neville. “I wish I could give that to you, so badly.” He rolled over and looked in into Neville’s eyes wanting to see the truth of his next question. “Did you ever blame me for what happened to your parents?” 

Neville reached up and gently touched Harry’s wet cheek, wiping away the moisture with his thumb. “No,” he answered. “Do you want to know why?” Harry nodded. “Because just like me on that same night you also lost your parents. You lost everything that would have mattered to you. Sirius and Remus as well. So no, Harry, I don’t blame you, I’ll never blame you for something you had no control over.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. He leaned in and kissed Neville gently on his lips and just like their hug, there wasn’t any intimacy behind it. But it was filled with love and trust. He pulled back and looked at Neville, who smiled at him.

“I wish I could do the same for you, too.” Harry Furrowed his brows in confusion. “Give you your parents back. Remus and Sirius, too.”

Harry nodded and rested his head in the crevice of Neville’s neck. He felt a kiss on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. And for the first time since he could remember he went to sleep not counting down his birthday because he wasn't alone anymore.

 

* * *

The next morning instead of eating in the Great Hall the trio went down to Hogsmeade to have their breakfast. His mood had improved, as much as he loved being with Ron and Hermione, he didn’t feel like the third wheel being around Neville and Luna. As they ate Luna told them that her dad will be going on a trip and was not sure when he will be coming back. He had sold his newspaper company after the war ended. After being one of Voldemort's prisoner, he did not feel as if he could continue being a productive member of society and he needed to find himself. Luna told her father she understood and that she will be taking a trip herself as well and will not be coming back. Harry wanted to ask what she was talking about but she quickly changed the subject.

“So, Harry, what do you want to do after you leave Gringotts? It's your birthday, after all. Yours too, Neville.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at Neville for advice.

“What if we go into muggle London and spend the weekend. Go to one of those clubs Seamus is always talking about that he snuck into. It's something I've always wanted to do,” Neville suggested.           

Harry perked up at that idea. “I've never seen this side of you, Neville,” he said with a smile.

“It's a new me, Harry. I also want to do some shopping, I reckon, I might even get a tattoo or a piercing or two.”

“What has gotten into you?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Like I said, Harry. It's a new me. If the war has taught me anything is that life is too short.” Neville said taking a sip of his tea. “So, are you in?”

“I am in,” Luna said cheerfully. “It's time we start living.”

They both turned to look at him with bright smiles on their faces. “Okay, fine I'm in.” They agreed to meet up at Hogwarts after he was finished at Gringotts then they would go shopping before going into Muggle London.

Twelve o’clock on the dot Harry walked into Gringotts. He walked over to the first available teller. “What can we do for you today?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. “I was told to show someone this.” He said, opening up the box.

The teller nodded. “Right this way, Lord Potter.”

Harry blinked a few times hearing the Lord before his name. It felt strange and knew it was something he would never get used to, no matter how many times he was going to hear it. “Er... could you just call me, Harry?” He asked, catching up to the goblin who stopped and stared at him as if he'd lost his bloody marbles. _I must have said something idiotic._ The teller did not respond and started walking again. Harry sighed and caught up to him. They went down a corridor and up a winding set of stairs. This was a part of Gringotts Harry has never seen. The last time he was in the bank, he, Hermione and Ron had caused a lot of damage setting the dragon they had prisoner free.

_I guess I should apologize for that._

“Um... about the last time I was here,” he began rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “I'm really sorry, we caused all of that…”  The teller stopped and stared at him again. “I can pa... that is I can work off the damages.”

The teller opened the door, Harry just realized they are standing in front of an empty room. The goblin stepped to the side tilting his head, indicating that Harry should enter. The room was empty except for the large desk and the two chairs. “Not to worry,” Harry turned to look at the goblin. “It's all been taken care of, Harry.” He finished with a smile. “Between you and me, I was against having that thing here anyway.” That shocked the shit out of Harry. “Your bank manager will be here shortly. May your gold be plenty full, Harry Potter.” He said with a respectful bow.

“You as well, Master…”

“Braggor,” said the goblin helping him before closing the door.

Harry sat in the chair facing the table. His wait did not last long as another goblin entered the room. He was not as short as Braggor but was stoutly in size. There was a large wooden box in his hand with a dozen or so neatly rolled parchments on top of it.

“Lord Potter, it's good to finally meet you, I’m Master Gravenhawk.”

“It's Harry, please, and it’s nice to meet you, as well,” he said getting up. Truth be told he was nervous and did not know the protocol on how he should act. _Maybe I should have asked Neville or Luna to come with me. Fuck, I feel so out of place doing this on my own._ He reached out to help the goblin taking the parchments off the top of the boxes. 

“Oh, thank you, Harry,” he said setting the wooden box on the table.

“Yeah, no problem,” he told him as he set down the parchments beside the box.

Harry sat back down and started shaking his leg and practically biting his nails down to the nub. He was nervous and wasn’t sure why he was.

“Now,” Gravenhawk said, looking at Harry over his moon-shaped spectacles that reminded him so much of Dumbledore. “As it has been verified you are Harrison James Potter. Son of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Jane Potter nee Evans. Sole grandson of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter As their sole, you are now Lord Potter of the Proud, Noble, Honorable, and the most Ancient House of Potter.” Gravenhawk unrolled one of the parchments. Gravenhawk unrolled one of the parchments. “All the titles and holding will belong to you once you accept the title of Lord Potter. To accept your lordship, please sign on the bottom of the page.”  Gravenhawk handed him the parchment and a quill and ink. “Before you sign,” Gravenhawk. “I will need you to add a couple drops of your blood to the ink.”

Harry froze, “my blood?”

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“Well,” he started as he absently rubbed the evidence of the last time he was forced to use blood quills.

Gravenhawk noticed and raised his non-existent eyebrows. “Ah, I see. Well, not to worry young lord. There will be no pain or evidence from using this quill and ink. I give you my word. I see no need to cause you pain.”

Harry wanted to ask the goblin, if he was certain, but saw the truth in his eyes. “Okay.” Doing as he was told Harry sliced his finger wincing at the pain and pointed his finger over the ink and watched as it glowed accepting his blood. He closed the wound with his wand, then dipped the quill in the ink he was about to sign his name and hesitated for a few seconds. Writing the first letter in his name, he waited for the sting like the last time he used a blood quill, when nothing happened he gave a visible sigh of relief. He finished signing his name and handed the parchment back to Gravenhawk.

“Thank you,” Gravenhawk set the parchment down and reached into the large wooden box and pulled out a smaller one handing it to Harry.

“What’s this?” Harry asked, taking the box.

“It is your lordship rings, proving your claim as the head of the Potter house.”

Harry opened the box and stared at the ring. It looked just like the crest that was sent to him the night before. Taking the ring from the box, he put it on his middle finger of his left hand, then felt as the ring shrunk to fit his finger.  Thinking that was it. Harry was about to get up when Gravenhawk spoke again.

“Now onto other matters.”

“Such as,” Harry asked.

“Before he was arrested and sent to Azkaban for a crime we now know he did not commit, Sirius Black came in to see us. He made you his heir. And as there are no other Black family members alive you are now Lord Black.”

Harry gasped, “What?!”

Gravenhawk continued as if he did not hear Harry’s outburst. “All the titles and properties owned by the Proud, Noble, Honorable, and the most Ancient House of Black now goes to you.”

“I don’t want it,” Harry said. “I can’t,” he whispered. If he accepted it, it would only make it real that Sirius was truly gone.

“I’m sorry Lord Potter, but you have no other choice. As a matter of fact, Sirius Black made it possible for you to be fully recognized as a Black by adopting you. Not in blood mind you. But he made you his son in name as well.” Gravenhawk putting the parchment down in front of him.

Tears clouded Harry’s vision, the room remained silent. _Why would he do this? He made me his son. If I refuse, I would be throwing Sirius’ love back in his face._

Dashing away the tears from his cheeks, he took in a large breath collecting himself before looking at Gravenhawk. His emotions were still raw from losing Sirius. He picked up the quill and signed his name accepting Sirius’ gift. He handed the parchment back Gravenhawk. He was handed another box and inside was an opal ring with a skull, three ravens and a hand with a sword fisting a blade. He slid the ring on the same finger as the Potter ring and watch as they meld together. Taking the shape of yin and yang.

“Just a few more to go and then you can be on your way, Lord Potter-Black,” Gravenhawk told him. “If you would like, I can have some refreshments brought to you.”

Harry nodded, not sure what else he agreed to. He couldn’t help but wonder if Neville had gone through the same thing. He doesn’t remember if Neville was wearing any rings on his finger earlier that morning at breakfast. But it would only be normal since he was the Longbottom heir.

“There are two more Lordships to bequeath to you.”

Harry looked up in interest. “Two more?” The only other person besides Sirius and his parents that would want to leave him something of value was Remus and as far as he knew his wolf godfather wasn’t a pureblood. So, what more could there be?

“Before their deaths, Lord and Lady Malfoy came in to see us and made an amendment to their wills. If by chance their heir and only child Draco Malfoy did not survive the war, all of their holdings and estates will be awarded to you.”

“What?!” Harry yelled, jumping out of his chair. He started pacing the room running his hands through his hair. “I don’t understand what do you mean?” He asked stopping and looking at Gravenhawk begging him to explain. “Why? Why would they do that? Didn’t they believe they would have survived? That Dr... Draco would live?”

“No, but it was apparent to everyone, especially to the Goblin Nation that Voldemort would not be the winner. We were and have been prepared for this day to come.” Gravenhawk answered not even thinking about it surprising the shit out of Harry. _Are their people seers or something?_ “They also left you a letter,” he reached into the box and pulled out an envelope extending it in Harry’s direction.

He looked from Gravenhawk to the envelope and back to the bank manager again as if the man could tell him what was written in the letter. He covered his face trying to decide what to do. With shaky hands, he reached out and took the letter from Baggor sitting back down, turning the letter over in his hands a few times before finally giving into his curiosity he opened it. He pulled out the neatly folded parchment and started to read.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

_I know this might seem strange and frankly, I cannot believe I’m even considering this myself. But it is something I must do. I fear that my family and I will not survive this war. I have placed my family in danger which was something I never intended to happen but is far beyond my control. No man in my position would ever think that their sins would come back to harm their family. I would lay down my life for my love and child, but I do not foresee either of us coming out of this war unscathed. My son, Draco is not as strong as you are, a characteristic I wished he had gained from you. If it should happen, I do not blame or put the death of my family at your feet. I place the blame where it lies, with me._

_Mr. Potter, please understand I am a Malfoy and Mr. Potter I value my pride. But in this instance, I set my pride aside and ask that you carry on my family name and Lordship and all that it entails. My wife and I have discussed this, and we feel that it is the best course of action to take in the event Draco does not survive. I have sullied the name Malfoy by aligning myself with a man who has done nothing but reigned terror in our world. It is my greatest hope that you will be able to set it right. I would rest peacefully knowing that you will follow through with my request as I place my family fortune and name that will be left in your care. My request Mr. Potter is that you will do great work and rebuild the wizarding world using the name of Malfoy._

_I beg you not to refuse my gift or request. I have admired your strength Mr. Potter, and I feel had we met in another life we might have been friends. Or dreams are not so different. We want a safe world for our children to grow and continue to feel accepted. I do not hate Muggle-borns or half-blood because of their blood. I detest them because once they enter into our world instead of understanding the way we do things they try to change it without giving our way a chance. I do not to change as long as there’s an understanding or compromise between both parties. From what I have witnessed no one was willing to sit down and talk or rather the time for talking this out are long gone._

_I know you have questions why I followed the_ _Dark Lord. After all, he was a half-blood. Yes, Mr. Potter, I knew; I’ve always known. But, upon entering our world, he understood and respected our traditions. I will not apologize for the role I played in the war, it’s already too late for my repentance. However, I will apologize for the deaths and children who are without their parents. Their deaths should not have happened. I am not as evil as you might believe of me, Mr. Potter. But I am a man built and born of traditions. I love my family. Mr. Potter. For everything I did, I did it for my family. Please, Mr. Potter, build a new world where everyone will be able to live and not feel accepted. Do what I could not or what I was too afraid to do._

_Respectfully,_

_Lord Lucius A. Malfoy_

**Lord of the Proud, Noble, Honorable, & Most Ancient House of Malfoy**

Harry read the letter three more times, and the words didn’t change. Lucius Malfoy wanted him to accept the Malfoy title. _Oh, Merlin what should I do?_ He refolded the letter and put it back into the envelope resting it back down on the desk. He looked up at Gravenhawk still unsure of what to do. “You said there were two other things, what’s the other?” Gravenhawk sighed. “This one is a bit sensitive,” the goblin said to him. “Yesterday when you allowed blood to touch your family crest. A family recognition check was done. I assume you had a terrible time with all the information and you got a bit sick.” Harry nodded. “It has come to our attention, and I am not sure how this was missed, but it seems that you are related to one of the oldest and greatest magical family and are their last remaining heir.”

“Who?” Harry asked with interest.

“Have you heard of Morgaine Le Fay?” Gravenhawk asked him.

“Not much,” Harry answered honestly. “According to Muggles she wasn’t real, but they also said witches and wizards were a myth, and here I am,” he shrugged a shoulder. “They also believed she was a witch and a dark one at that and was Merlin’s enemy.”

The goblin hummed before he started speaking again. “Morgaine Le Fay also known as Morgan Le Fey, Morgane, Morgain, Morgana, Fata Morgana and any other variant of her name was a powerful witch.” Gravenhawk started. “She was the daughter of King Pendragon of Cornwall and Igraine they weren’t powerful in magic but they were influential. After Igraine died due to an illness, the King remarried and his new wife gave birth to a boy. Because Morgane was a woman she was not able to ascend the throne as Queen. However, her half-brother Arthur Pendragon did. Who coincidental as of yesterday we have found his last remaining blood relative of King Arthur Pendragon.”

Harry was listening, but he still did not understand exactly what this had to do with him. He understood that he was the last heir and if he was not mistaken, and he could be wrong in what he was thinking, but Neville could be the heir of Arthur Pendragon.

“What does this have to do with me?” Harry asked finally.

“It mean’s Mr. Potter. That you have been elevated in ranking from the Lord of three noble houses to Duke Le Fay. Added to the fact that you are also the last remaining blood family member of Slytherin and Ravenclaw….”

“Wait! How am I related to Le Fay, Slytherin and Ravenclaw? That doesn’t make any sense.” He asked in surprise.

“Simply put, magic; blood magic to be precise,” Gravenhawk answered as if he did not just get turned Harry’s world upside down. “A wizard or witches magic and blood are connected and it passes from one generation to the next. Depending on the family bloodline it gets stronger. In your case and another lord who will remain nameless but I suspect you’ve already figured it out. Your bloodlines are extremely strong.”

 “This is all too much,” he said. Do… do you mind if we do this another day?” He asked warily. “I have a lot to think about, and I feel as if my head is about to explode with all this new information.”

“Very well, Duke Le Fay…”

“Let’s stick with Harry, please. All these bloody titles are giving me a headache.”

“As you wish,” Gravenhawk amended. “Would you like to visit one of your vaults today?”

Harry thought about it for a second. “You know what, I would like to visit the Potter vaults and then the Blacks.”

“Very well,” Gravenhawk got up from his chair and gathering all the documents that he came in the room with.

This time Harry didn’t offer to help, and he hoped the goblin did not take offense. His mind was spinning out of control with everything that happened in the span of an hour or two. Lucius Malfoy handing over everything to him, and being related to two of the founders and a powerful old witch he once thought was a myth and realized he knew nothing about her or his family. Gravenhawk led him to the lift and told him to wait there while he stowed away the documents and retrieved the keys to the vaults. He looked down at the rings on his finger and couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He did not think he would survive the war, because of the prophecy, but he was determined to make sure everyone else lived. Gravenhawk walked over to him and directed Harry to the lift getting into the cart. The goblin pulled the lever, and they were off.

Harry held on tight remembering how thrilling the ride was but still left him a bit queasy. They stopped at the Potter’s vault’s first and Harry was expecting to see a small amount of gold just as he had the previous times he visited the bank to retrieve a few coins. He gasped when the doors opened and it was filled to the brim with gold in the center piled high. On the sides are shelves filled with jewelry, books and other things like trunks to name a few.

“Where did all this come from?” He whispered.

“Now, that you are of age and have accepted your lordship you gain full access to your inheritance.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin purse that had an undetectable extension charm and started filling it. He walked around and inspected the rest of the vault, looking at pictures of his grandparents and his parents. Harry shrunk the pictures and stuffed them in his bag then walked around some more and lazily looked through the old trunks and smiled at the old clothing his ancestors wore. He made up his mind to return one day and look through everything soaking up the history of his family.

Walking out of the vaults he returned to the cart as Gravenhawk secured the locks on the vaults. Getting back to the cart Gravenhawk started the cart again taking them deeper into the caves to the Black vaults. Once inside the vault, he was not as shocked this time. He had more gold than he knew what to do with it. He felt guilty for having all of this and the Weasley’s were still struggling. They might have helped save the world but they were still poor and in some sects of society seen as traitors for not living up to their pure blood upbringing. Harry thought of an idea as he looked around the black vault. There were a lot more in the vaults and he wondered if the goblins used expansion charms or if there were more vaults.

“Gravenhawk, how many vaults does the Potter and the Black family owns?” Harry asked.

“The Potter have ten vaults and the Blacks have twelve. All equally filled to the top with gold and family heirlooms.  Would you like to see them all?”

“Not today, but I will definitely return. I still need to figure out what to do with Malfoy’s vaults.” The last part he mumbled to himself as went back to looking around the vault.  No doubt the Le Fay’s also had a vault. Sighing he looked around picking up trinkets and whatnots smiling when he saw Sirius’ initials on most of them. He scanned through the photo album that had Sirius’ name under the title Hogwarts years. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and Lily Flower. He scanned through it looking at pictures of his parents, Sirius and Remus. He was thankful that Wormtail was not in a lot of them. Shrinking the album, he shoved it in his jumper pocket.  He was about to leave when a trunk caught his eye with all the stacked parchments spilling out of it.

Harry walked over to it, lifting the lid. Some of the papers did fall out and Harry ignored them. He wasn’t focused on why he was drawn to the trunk, in the first place considering that there wasn’t anything special about the trunk. Picking up a rolled parchment and was about to stuff them properly into the trunk before closing it when he spotted the journal.  He furrowed his brows in confusion. _My Life Through Time_ was written on the cover. He set the parchments down and picked the journal and opened it to the first page to see who wrote it. _Phineas Nigellus Black._ There was a picture of an older replica of Sirius smiling and staring back at him. He flipped to the next page and read the introduction.

 _Chronicles of my life through time. I have lived a privileged life. I'm a Black after all. I have seen the past and the present and have yet to see the future. I have made and fallen love in the past and seen_ _the_ _pleasures of it in my present…_ Harry scanned through the rest of the first page and stopped when something caught his eyes. _I hid my Time Turner after receiving a letter that the Ministry will be confiscating all registered Time-Turners. My Time Turner was not registered but I did not want to take any chances. No one in my family knew that I had it or of my travels. My Time Turner was unique while others went back a day or two or hours. Mine is designed_ _to take me back_ _years…_

_What the hell? Go back years? How?_

_Using my Time Turner, I was able to cheat death, rewrite my wrongs, amass my fortune and meet the love of my life…_

_He had a Time Turner that went back years._ The last time that he used a Time-Turner was when he and Hermione went back in time to save Sirius. Harry turned to look back at Gravenhawk the goblin was sitting patiently waiting for him. Stuffing the parchments back into the trunk along with the journal. Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket rather than his bag. He wanted to read more. The possibilities of going back years intrigued him. He found it coincidental that just last night he and Neville talked about what they would do if they could go back in time. He looked around one last time grabbing a few coins and walked out of the vaults. Getting into the cart he remembered his thoughts earlier.

“Gravenhawk,” he said getting the goblin's attention.

“Yes, Harry.”

“Is it possible to add a few coins to the vaults of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As well as Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley.”  The twins were okay they had their joke shop along with Bill as well and Charlie. But giving to Arthur and Molly for all the meals he ate and the times he spent at their home was the least he could and wished he could have done more.

“I can. Which account should I draw the funds from?”

“The Potter vaults,”  Harry answered. He wanted to give them the gifts from his account.  Gravenhawk nodded and they were on their way.

“Very well, Harry.”

 

* * *

 Harry had no idea what he was looking at or what happened to the mild-mannered person that used to be Neville. He stared in horror as he watched his friend flint from one rack or counter to another picking up articles of clothing either smiling or scowling. The ones he liked was thrown over his arm and the ones he found not to his liking was put back. Luna standing beside him agreeing or disagreeing with his choice. Harry had picked out a pair of jeans and what he considered a nice shirt and was about to pay for his items before Neville stopped him in his tracks.

“Nope, those won't do, Harry,” he said handing them to the clerk to put back. “We are going to have fun this weekend and the frumpy look will not do.”

He was told to stand in that one spot and not move. And frankly, he was afraid too afraid to move even an inch.  The look on Neville’s face scared him worse than Voldemort. “He's fucking mental,” Harry whispered.  Neville and Luna walked back over to him with both arms filled more clothes than Harry had ever seen in Dudley’s closet in a year.

“Now, let's head to the dressing room, I want to see how these look on you.”

“Nev, seriously, I don't need all of this. It's too much I…”

“Listen, Harry, for the past seven years I had to watch you wear your cousins cast offs.  I've watched you care for everyone else and not yourself. So now it's time for someone to take care of you.”

“That's right,” Luna agreed. “Come along big brother, time to try on your clothes,” she told him walking away.

“I'm not getting out of this, am I?”

“Not even in the slightest,” Neville told him. “This is only the beginning, Harry.”

If only Harry knew how true those words were. By the end of their shopping trip, Harry had a whole new wardrobe that included new underwear, robe;  formal and everyday wear. Jeans, t-shirts, watches, shoes and so many other things Harry had no idea he needed. He had to admit trying on clothes that fit his slim form felt great. He surprised his friends and himself when he picked up a black dragonhide leather pants trying them on.  He blushed when the sales clerk literally walked into the wall checking him out.  That had been a few hours ago, they were in muggle London heading to a hotel when they passed by a tattoo parlor.

Harry had always been fascinated with body art and he could not help but stop and watch.  This was different than seeing the dark mark. This was something indescribable. He had a secret desire to be an artist. Harry could sit for hours on end sketching and drawing anything that came to his mind. Although, he’d never shared his desires with his friends not only because of the war. He doesn’t know how they would react knowing that he didn’t want to do the same things they wanted. Ron want to be an Auror, it’s his dream job. Hermione want to work for the Ministry of Magic. He wasn’t sure about Luna and Neville since they never talk about their future incessantly like Hermione and Ron did.

“Maybe before the weekend is over we will get one to mark our fun adventure,” Neville said beside him.

“Yeah,” Harry answered watching the expression on the man face who was getting a tattoo. The only word that came to mind was pleasure. _I never knew it could be pleasurable._

 

* * *

The base of the music was pumping through Harry’s body as he stood at the bar watching his friends dance. After shopping, they had checked into a hotel. Getting joint rooms with separate bedrooms and bathrooms. Harry and Neville stayed in one part, and Luna had her own. After checking in, they had dinner and asked their waiter who could not stop flirting with Neville where was the hottest club was.  Their waiter told them with a promise that Neville would save all his dances for him. After Neville promised their server Shawn, Sam, whatever his name was, gave them the name of the club which was called _Stroke_.

Harry wore the dragonhide leather pants that he bought and black boots that gave him some height to his short stature. He paired it with a green button down silk shirt that Luna and Neville said made his eyes pop.  He was a bit hesitant at first when they walked into the club, because Harry wasn't sure what to expect. He'd never been able to let loose and had fun simply because it was fun. His entire life revolved around the war and protecting the Wizarding world.

Neville must have realized Harry was completely out of his element and to loosen him up handing him a glass of something. The alcohol hit his system quicker than he was expecting. But it wasn't enough to put him at ease. Neville and Luna, on the other hand, haven't walked off the dance floor. He had to admit they had rhythm and danced with anyone that came up in front or behind them. He envied their adventurous side and hoped he’d be able to loosen up soon and have some fun the way they were.

“Would you like to dance?” The question threw him for a loop. He turned and was face to face with a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes.  

Harry looked over to his left to see who the guy was talking to.  The guy on his left was in a deep conversation. “Um, are you talking to me?” He asked looking back at the blonde.

“Yes,” he answered with a dazzling smile.

“Um... sure,” Harry said. “My name is Phil, by the way,” the blonde said introducing himself.

“Harry, he said introducing himself.”

They moved to the dance floor just as the music changed to a much slower beat. Phil wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist and gently stepped closer to him. Harry tentatively placed his hands on the other man’s firm muscular biceps as they started to dance. Harry's heart was beating so fast it could probably be heard over the music.

“I've been watching you all night,” Phil leaned in close whispering in Harry’s ear.

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise hoping that Phil didn’t notice.

“The first thing I noticed about you is your eyes. I've never seen such a unique set of green eyes attached to a beautiful face.”

Harry's felt his face heat up. “Thank you,” he said shyly.

Harry rested his head on Phil's chest as they continued to dance. The erotic beat of the music thrummed through him and Harry started to feel comfortable in Phil’s arms. Phil slowly slid his hand down to the middle of Harry’s back pulling him closer. Harry gasped when he felt Phil’s erection against his belly. He pulled his head back slightly and looked up at Phil who was staring down at him. He was bisexual, but he’s never had sex with either gender. _Could tonight be the night I give up my virginity?_ Phil leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry’s and his breath catch waiting for more to happen between them. Phil pressed his lips to Harry’s and swallowed his moan. Phil’s fingers continued their journey from the small of his back going down to arse grabbing his globes and squeezing them. Phil’s lips moved against his before he sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it before he covered his mouth again. They kissed like that for a few more minutes in the middle of the dance floor not caring if anyone was watching them. They only stopped kissing because of the need to breathe.

“Wow,” Harry whispered gasping for breath as he opened his eyes to look at Phil. 

“I take it that I impressed you?” Phil asked with a cocky sigh. Harry simply nodded his head and rest his on Phil’s masculine chest.

One dance turned into two, and before he knew it, he and Phil were sitting in a booth in the back of the club in a hot and heavy make-out session which was where Neville and Luna found him before things got a bit too far.  Before leaving for their outing, they placed tracking charms on each other as a precaution. They were all for having fun but not be careless being in a life and death situations taught them not to be stupid. On the way, back to their hotel, Harry could not stop smiling, he was able to just be Harry and have some fun for once in his life even if it was for a bit of fun. Fun that didn't have him on his broom, but came close to making him feel that way. They passed by the same tattoo shop from earlier and couldn't believe the shop was open as late as it was.  This time feeling in the moment he walked in followed by Luna and Neville.

“Nev, do you have any pain relievers on you?”

“No, I have some in the room along with some hangover potion just in case we get too crazy. Why, are you planning on getting something done now?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered, looking around the room at all the colorful art. Nothing caught his eyes at first. He continued to look around until a drawing caught his eyes. It was large, it was in shaded black and white. The drawing spoke to him, and he knew he had to get it no matter the pain, he's been through worse at the cost of his life. The buzzing of the machine sounded like calming waves to him.

“Can I help you, guys?”

Harry pulled his attention away from the drawings and looked at the girl behind the counter. Her hair was dyed blue from the roots and black at the ends she had piercings on various parts of her face, and a few in her ears. Harry didn’t mean to stare, but her arms and what part of her chest he could see was covered artfully in tattoos. It was beautiful as was the girl when she smiled at him as if knowing that he was checking her out.

“Like what you see?” She asked, and Harry didn’t mistake the purr he heard at the end of her question.

“Your artwork is beautiful,” he said in the way of answering her question.

She smiled. “Thank you, I did most of them myself.”

“Really?” He asked in surprise.

“Yeah, look,” she said, holding out her arm showing Harry a tattoo design of an infinity symbol with the word love on one end and life on the other. “That was the first one I did when I was learning the craft.”  She showed him a few more before asking him the same question from earlier.

“Yeah, I do,” he said answering her. He turned to look back at Neville and Luna. “Hey guys, I'm going to be a while you can go back to the hotel if you want. I know my way back.”

“No, Harry that's okay Neville, and I will be getting one as well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Neville agreed. “But I don't see anything I like. Do you think you could draw something for me, Harry?”  He asked staring pointedly at him.

“Wh... what do you mean, Neville?” Harry stuttered.

“Cut the crap, Harry. I've seen the sketchbook you keep hidden from everyone. I know you consider Ron and Hermione, your best friend and in some truths, they are, but I doubt they actually know you. Not like I do, anyway.  You have a talent, Harry, and you hide it, but I can't understand why. So, will you draw something for me to have tattooed on my body?”

“But Nev a tattoo has to have meaning for you to put something so permanent on your body,” Harry said trying to talk his friend out of doing this.

“And it will because it will be your gift to me. It will cement you into my life forever.”

“I agree with, Neville,” Luna added. “I won't get one unless you draw it for me, Harry.”

“But guys, you don't understand, I'm not that good.” Harry protested.

“Bullshit,” Neville snapped shutting him up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin purse and pulled out a neatly folded paper and handed it to him.

“What's this?” Asked Harry.

“Open it,” Neville said.

Harry unfolded the paper and gasped. It was a drawing he did a couple of years back. It was a tree that resembled the weeping willow in winter with any leaves on it. Hedwig was sitting on one of the branches, there was a compass on the far right depicting North, South, East, and west. The trunk of the tree was sturdy and rooted in the ground the roots thick and showing new life beneath.  Harry had thrown it away because he didn't think it was that good. He could pick out every flaw in the art, and that bothered him.

“Where did you find this?” He whispered. Luna stood beside him and gasped.

“I was cleaning up the common room, and I picked it up. I was going to throw it out, but something told me to open it. And I'm glad I did. Harry that is fucking brilliant it shows so much about time and the beginning of new life, and the many directions we could take to give our life meaning and at the same time knowing that whatever we choose will be the right one. I was moved the first time I saw it, and every time during those hard times I would pull it out and just stare at it. That,” he said, pointing to the paper in Harry's hand. “Gave me hope and strength to do what I needed to do.”

Luna took the paper out of his hand. “I want this,” she told the clerk.

Harry gasped and turned to look at her. “Luna what are you doing?”

“Getting a tattoo, what does it look like,” she said to him in a matter of fact way.

“But this is not perfect,” he tried to argue.

“You're wrong,” said the clerk. “Mate, this is fucking awesome. I should know I went to art school. This speaks volumes of emotions,” she said, staring down at the drawing. Then she looked at all three of them. “I just need to see some form of identification to verify you guys are of age.” Without hesitating all three took out their magically made identifications thanks to Seamus that said they were twenty years old. It was the same one they used to get into the club and to buy alcohol. “Alright, you guys are ready to go,” she said, picking up the drawing and tilting her head to the side in Luna’s direction. “Come on back, beautiful, show me exactly where you want this baby to go on that sexy body of yours.” Luna giggled then turned and winked at Harry and Neville.

“But--” Harry tried to speak but was cut off by Neville.

“Stop second-guessing yourself,” Neville told him. “Now that Luna has what she wants it's my turn. It looks as if we will be here for a spell so sit down and relax and think of something brilliant for me.”

Harry shook his head, “you're mental. You're both mental.”

“Yeah, so deal with it.” Neville shrugged his shoulders. “Now get to work.”

Harry nodded. “I have one question though.” Neville raised a brow, waiting for the question. “How did you know I did the drawing?”

“Easy, I saw you with a sketchbook before. But I thought it was a journal.”

“Oh,” was all Harry could say.

Harry walked over to the counter and seeing some paper and a few color pens he picked them up and sat in the chair. Neville followed Luna to the bag room, and Harry smiled at how protective Neville was with both of them. The other boy was affected by the war just as Harry had, he'd overcome so much in his young life. Having to deal with the memory of his parents being tortured by Bellatrix and the two LeStrange brothers, and having to watch them deteriorate slowly.  For years, his grandmother did not see him for the man he could become instead seeing him as his father going as far as giving Neville his father's wand.  And also, getting bullied as a kid and even at Hogwarts, before he was able to show how strong he was earning the respect of his peers. Neville became stronger and is now the man who still holds Harry’s hands when he needed a comforting friend. He couldn’t help but think it should be the other way around. Harry remembered reading when he was learning how to become an Amigi that animals and mammals can represent a wizard’s true soul. And then it hit him like a brick over his head, and he started drawing. He lost himself so far in his work that he yelped when there was a light touch on his arm. He looked up, trying clear the haze from his eyes. His brows furrowed when for a split second, he thought he saw Lucius Malfoy staring down at him. He rubbed his eyes opening them and came face to face with Phil from the club.

“So, we meet again,” he said. “What brings you to my little establishment?”

“You own this place?” Harry asked him.

Phil nodded and smiled, then looked down at the paper sitting on Harry’s lap. “I should have pegged you for an artist.”

“I'm not really an…” he didn't finish his words when the room seemed to shift in and out for a split second. He blinked quickly, and everything seemed just as normal as before.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked.

Harry looked up at the other man. “Yeah, I'm good. I think I've been staring at these colors for too long.” He smiled, hoping to reassure the other man.

“So, you plan on getting some work done?” Phil asked him.

“Ah, yeah,” he answered, feeling a bit unfocused.

“Can I see?” Phil extended his hand, and Harry gave him the art he had been working on.

It was two Koa fishes one was shaded in black and the other red. They formed the yin and yang symbol. There was Kenji written on the right side of the drawing that stood for strength and on the left side that stood for courage. There were red and black lotus flowers surrounding both fishes as they circled in the waves of the water.

“Wow, this is powerful,” Phil said in awe. “Some might look at it and just see two fishes swimming in a pond, but you’ve opened it up to a different realm. Is this what you're getting?”

“No, it's for my friend, Neville.”

“He must mean a lot to you, for you to draw such a powerful statement?”

“Yeah, he's one of my best friends,” Harry looked from the paper to Phil who was staring at him.

Harry wasn't sure how he missed it while they were snogging earlier that night, but Phil had a piercing on the corner of his upper lip as well as his eyebrows. He had both the bad boy, good boy next door look going for him. His sleeves were rolled up, and Harry saw that both his arms are littered with tattoos. Harry’s gaze traveled back up to Phil's blue eyes and blushed, realizing the man was still staring at him. Phil licked his lips and seemed as if he was about to say something when they were interrupted.

“Hey boss, I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” it was the other artist Harry had spotted and his customer that made Harry walk into the parlor.

Both Phil and Harry jumped apart from each other as if they were caught doing something.

“I wasn’t planning on but the guy I met and hoped to take home tonight left,” he shrugged and looked at Harry, who knew he was blushing as red as the ripest tomato and looked away. “But maybe my luck is changing.” He heard Phil say, but Harry was not paying attention. There was a drawing the caught his eye. He stared at it for a minute before pulling it down.

There was something off with it. It was of a Paladin kneeling down with a shield and a sword. Harry sat back down and without asking starting adding more to the drawing. He added large wings and an intricate halo over the Paladin’s head. He lengthened the cloak the Paladin was wearing and added skulls like the ones he saw the night Dumbledore was killed. He lost himself in the drawing adding a few more touches here and there giving the Paladin a more menacing look.  He added red splatter to the sword, shield, wings and on the Paladin’s shirt. As well around and the hem of his cloak that the skull heads were swimming in. He was again interrupted when by a harsher tap on his shoulder. This time it was Neville.

“Man, you’re completely in the zone, aren't you?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Neville told him. He reached down and lift up his shirt showing his right side of his body. “Here, take a look.”

It was his artwork. It was a new feeling for Harry to see something he did staring back at him it. Harry had been so deep into his drawing that he had no idea that Neville had taken the paper and got his tattoo done. It was just as he drew it right down to the colors of the Lotus followers only bigger and matched Neville’s perfect olive complexion. Harry squinted his eyes when he saw writing in the flowers. It was names of the friends they lost in the war, but Harry did not remember adding them. He reached out to trace the flowers, but pulled back quickly when he felt the heat coming from Neville’s skin. “It's okay, you can touch it.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking up at his friend.

“Yeah, I'm still on that adrenaline high, so I won't really feel your touch,” Neville told him. “I have to say getting it gave me a rush I never thought I would have experienced.” He leaned in close so that Harry would hear his next sentence. “I got a  fucking hard on sitting there. It took everything in me not to be embarrassed. I see why people get so many, it made me feel--”

Harry heard the dreamy tone in his friends' voice and wanted to experience the same thing.  Harry looked back at the tattoo and gently glided his finger over the bruised skin.

“I really love it, Harry. This is the best birthday gift anyone could have given me.” Neville told him.

Harry’s hand fell to his lap, and he nodded. He didn't think he did anything spectacular. But as long as Neville was happy, that's all that mattered and as long as he could give the other boy something that was meaningful to their continued growing friendship.  “Where's Luna, I thought she would have been done by now?”

“She was, but there was something else she wanted to add. She said it's a surprise for both of us.  She wouldn't even let me see it.” Neville shook his head. “Who knew she was into body art, me too, as a matter of fact. You're corrupting me, Harry.”

Harry smiled. “Is that a good or bad thing.”

“It's good; all good. I promise.” Neville sat down next to him and snatched the paper out of his hand. “Bloody hell, did you do this?”

“Sort of,” Harry said shyly.

“Is this what you're getting?”

“No, I just saw it up there and thought it needed a bit more too, you know make a statement.”

“I think you should get this,” Neville told him.

“Nah, I already decided to get something else.” He got up and pulled down the drawing of the Chinese lion. Showing it to Neville. “I would like to have them on both of my shoulders that might mean I will have to come back.”

Neville took the drawing. “Is that your excuse for seeing the good-looking bloke that you were snogging in the back of the club?”

Harry blushed and shook his head. “I had no idea he owned this place, honestly. “

“I believe you,” Neville told him.

Just then Luna walked out from the back with a smile and a dreamy expression on her face. Neville got up and walked over to the counter and paid for Luna’s tattoo without her even asking him to do it. She came and sat down beside him just as Phil walked from the back of the store. They stared at each other Phil smiled at him, and Harry looked away.

“He's not the one for you, brother of mine,” Luna whispered to him. “The one for you will take time.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked her.

“You will understand soon, enough,” she said not giving Harry any further information. 

“Your turn, Harry. Loverboy is waiting for you,” Neville said with a smile.

Harry was about to say that Phil was not his lover when Luna said it for him. “He's not, Harry’s lover and he will never be.” The abruptness in her tone surprised both Harry and Neville they looked away from her and at each other shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads.

“You guys can go back to the hotel, you must be exhausted,” he suggested.

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Luna said. “But I have one better Neville will stay here and I will go back to the hotel and get the healing salve I brought with me.”

Again, Harry and Neville looked at each other seemingly on the same thought. “Okay, then,” Harry said, kissing her on the cheek before getting up and walking over to the entrance leading to the back of the parlor. “Be careful,” he advised.

“I will,” she told him getting up. “Oh, and Neville why don't you go back there and keep Harry’s company.”

“Come on, Luna, he's going to be okay. There are at least three people back there.” Neville protested.

Harry stood there shocked when Luna gave him the saddest, and bright-eyed look that would melt even Voldemort's heart if he had one.  “Please, I would feel so much better knowing that he had you back there with him. _Who taught her that move?_

“Damn, she’s good,” he heard Phil say. “A bit overprotective of you, but still good.” As they watch Neville melt to her will.  Harry could only agree.

* * *

Harry was starting to notice little things and he wondered if anyone one else did. Usually, on or around his birthday he would receive cakes, and gifts from the Weasley family. But this year he got nothing he chalked it up to them still in mourning over losing Percy and his wife. Harry decided to visit the Weasley’s to see how they were doing but when he got to the Burrow there was no one there. The doors were boarded up as if no one ever lived there. He found it strange. He decided to go and see the twins to ask them what happened to the Burrow and his parents. When he walked into Weasley Wizards Wheezes the shop did not look the same as it did the last time he was in there.  It was larger and there were more things on display. He wondered when did the twins had time to make the clothing and shoes he saw on some of the shelves.   There were also more people walking around than he had ever seen before.

“Hiya, Harry!”

He turned to see George standing beside him. “Hey George,” he greeted. “I see business is going great.”

“Nothing like having a dark wizard getting killed to bring people out of hiding to shop,” he said with an infectious smile. “So, what brings you by?”

“I went by the Burrow…”

“Ah, yeah, I knew there was something we forgot to tell you. Mom decided to move to Romania to be live with Charlie. With dad and Ginny gone…”

Harry’s world tilted for a second. He thought he heard George incorrectly. “Wait, George what did you just say?”

“I said that with Charlie about to be a Dad…”

“...No before that. About Ginny and Mr. Weasley being gone…”

George looked at him as if he lost his marbles. “Come on Harry, I know you still blame yourself for Dad’s death but there was nothing you could have done. You told Dumbledore what you saw and if he had listened to Dad would still be alive. As for Ginny, you tried to save her in the Chamber of Secrets but...”

Harry could breathe, he felt light-headed and the room started to spin. No this couldn’t be happening. _Why are things changing_ _? No, Percy and his wife were the ones that died could George be wrong?_ The last thing Harry remembered hearing was George calling his name. Harry snapped his eyes open then covered it because of the bright light. He groaned as he sat up. His body felt as if he'd been hit by the Hogwarts Express.

“You're up.”

Harry moved his hands from over his eyes and looked at George. “What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know you tell me. I told you, Mom, Dad, and Ginny went to Romania to see Charlie and you passed out.”

Harry's eyes widened in shock. _That wasn't what George said earlier_. He distinctly remembered him saying that Arthur and Ginny died.

“Are you ok?” George asked and Harry could hear the worry in his voice.

_No, I'm not. I think I'm losing my fucking mind._

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said. “Just got a little light head. Partied too much this weekend with Luna and Neville celebrating our birthday.”

George's eyes widen. “Bloody hell, I forgot and I'm sure, Mom did as well. She's going to feel really guilty she forgot.”

“No, it's cool. I understand,” Harry said hurriedly.

“No, it's not, Harry you're family. And we Weasley always take care of our family. I'm owling Mom now…”

“No, don't do that, really,” he said stopping George. “Look, I'm just honored you guys took me in and welcomed me as a part of your family. Forgetting one birthday is not a crime or a big deal. I'm fine.” 

Harry hoped George would back down and was glad when he did. Harry stayed and talked with George some more about mundane things. Soon Fred joined them to check on him. He ate dinner with them and laugh at their silliness. Everything seemed normal and he wondered if he told George the truth that it was a late response to his weekend.  After leaving the twins he went back to Hogwarts. It was weird walking through the quiet halls. He was passing by the Great Hall when he heard voices. He looked at his watch and saw that it was still early. He opened the door and was shocked to see the hall filled with people. He didn't recognize any of the people sitting at the tables. Someone laughed and it sounded so familiar to him.

 _I'm going crazy, that's got to be it. I'm losing my fucking mind._ He closed his eyes and covered his ears blocking out the sound of the filled hall. _Maybe when I open my eyes things would go back to normal._

Taking large deep breaths Harry counted to ten before opening his eyes slowly and removed his hands from his ear covered. He sagged against the doors as tears filled his eyes he was definitely going crazy. The hall was still filled with students and to make it worse they were all looking in his direction as if waiting for him to say something.  He was shaking his head not understanding what he was seeing. He turned and ran from the Great Hall to his quarters opening the door bolting it with every protection charm that he could think of. He slid down the ground with his back to the door and his head in his hand.

 _Oh, Merlin, I'm going crazy. I survived the war but not my sanity_. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He raised his head looking around his quarters' everything looked just how he left it earlier that day before going to the Burrow. His sketchbook on his unmade bed. His trunk open and his invisibility cloak thrown over the back of his chair and Phineas Nigellus Black journal sitting on his desk. Getting up he walked over to his desk and picked it up flipping to any page. He needed something to take his mind off the fact that he was going batshit crazy.

 _I thought I was going insane._ Harry started reading. _I kept seeing people that I knew_ _to be_ _dead. Hearing voices that weren't there. I was ready to see a mind healer and have them commit me to St. Mungo's. I couldn't explain what was happening. Then one day I heard my older sister and mother speaking about me. They were talking about the fact that I died ten minutes after I was born. The healers did everything that they could to bring me back to life._ _And for_ _thirty minutes, they worked on my tiny little body until I started breathing again. I stood there and listened as my mother teared up telling the story. I remembered when I was ten years old a year before I started attending Hogwarts I was visited by someone in my dream who told me I was going to change the course of my life and that it would affect others. But I should never be afraid to change my past to make the future better. I had no idea what they were talking about,_ _it was a dream after all and_ _I was a child for Merlin’s sake. What the hell did I know about changing my past_ _and_ _my life was just beginning_ _?_

 _All I could think about was that I was going to Hogwarts the famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that I was going to learn more_ _about magic. Even after coming in contact with the Time Turner the first time I held one in the palm of my hand I did not think about that dream. Listening to my mother and sister talk, I wondered if_ _because I died_ _as a child could possibly relate to changing time. I left my sister and mother to their conversation none the wiser that I heard them. I ran to our library and started to research through all the books we had on time relativity and death. With_ _everything,_ _I found I was still confused. Nothing was definitive_ _it_ _was all speculation. I wanted to give up, but I needed to test a theory I had._

 _I had the idea to build_ _my own Time Turner. But where the Ministry made theirs that would take the holder back hours or a day I built mine to go back years. I wasn't sure that it would work, but I had to_ _give it a_ _try. My first trip back, I went back to the night I was born. I was surprised that it worked and that I was watching the healers worked tirelessly as they tried to bring me back to life. I was only able to stay a few minutes before I was pushed back into the present. I acknowledged that were still improvements that needed to be made. I needed to stay longer_ _the next_ _time I went back_ _._

 _What I didn't realize at first was that my short trip in time changed something no matter how minuscule it was. I_ _spent years working on my Time Turner, I closed myself off to the world around me_ _._ _I became a man obsessed with time, I wanted to conquer it, and yet, I wasn’t certain if the Time Turner I was building would work. But I couldn’t give up_ _,_ _this was more than mere curiosity, I wanted to take the chance to change my past._

_My second trip_ _this time I went back_ _hours before I was born and_ _found out_ _the reason why I died ten minutes after I was born. My Mother was hit by a stray curse. The curse and the shock caused her to go into labor, and she was rushed to St. Mungo's where she gave birth.  The doctors thought that I would be spared from the effects of the curse. Now knowing what happened again, I returned to the present before trying again to go back to the past. I was able to go back saving my mother from being hit with the stray curse hence saving my unborn life. The shock factor, however, did not change._

_Being helped by a strange man and the thought of almost being hit by a curse sent my Mother into labor. After correcting my past, I did not realize how much I changed my future. My sister was born three years later with a defect. She was born a squib. I went back once again and corrected the past. I was able to stay a bit longer ensuring that my family would not be affected. I learned how to intervene without anyone the wiser about who I was or where I'm from._

_Going back and forth became like an addicted drug. I would go back to the past to stop myself from making a stupid mistake. I benefited from it financially and personally. I righted any wrongs that befell on my family. I continued for many years never growing tired or bored. Each time I traveled I was able to stay longer in the past; sometimes years before returning back to the present. Everything was perfect in my life until I met her. The woman I would eventually meet and marry. The one that would force me to lock away my Time Turner and live in the present._

Harry jumped when there was a knock on his door. He got up and stretched, looking out the window, seeing that the sun was up. _Fuck, it's morning._ He yawned throwing the journal on the bed and answered the door. It was Neville.

“Hey,” Neville said, looking at him. “How come you're in the same clothes? Please, don't tell you slept with that guy Phil? Better yet, don't tell me if Luna finds out she will blame me. She's been in a mother mode trying to protect your virtue and mine when there's no virtue to protect in my case anyway.” 

Harry chuckled. “You dog.” Neville blushed Harry also didn’t ask questions when or who it was that took his friends virginity. Honestly, he didn’t want to know.

“So, did you?” Neville asked.

“No, I got in from seeing the twins last night and got caught in reading,” he told Neville skirting the truth just a bit.

“Good,” he said with relief. “What are you reading?”

“A book I found in the Black vaults.” 

“Cool, well anyway, I came by to see if you wanted to have breakfast in the hall before everyone got here and started working on the east wing.”

“Yeah, sure let me grab a quick shower and meet you there.”

“Alright, see you in a bit, yeah,” Neville told him, walking away.

Harry closed the door. _Well, things seem the same so far._ He didn't understand what was happening, but reading the journal was giving him some perspective. At least he wasn’t going crazy.

* * *

Harry walked into his room and fell on his bed, he was utterly exhausted. Before they could strengthen the wards on the east side of the Castle they had to remove the rubble. It was suggested they did that by hand than using magic. It took them hours to remove the rubble and many more hours to rest the wards. Professor McGonagall would love to get the Castle up and running by September or right before the start of the new school term. Letters were already sent out with a notification that in the even the Castle repairs were not completed in time school work will be sent to their home and students were to have them completed until Hogwarts doors will be reopened. The entire time Harry worked, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he read in Phineas Nigellus Black journal. He needed to find the Time Turner. He'd made up his mind that he was going to go back and change the past, Harry had a plan, and he hoped that it would work. But he was going to stop Voldemort before he could reign havoc on the Wizarding world. He was going to save his and Neville’s parents.

He got up off his bed and walked over to Phineas Black’s trunk that was sitting off in the corner of the room. Stooping down, he cleared the parchments off the top and starting digging around the trunk hoping to hit gold. He wondered if he should tell Luna and Neville or even Ron and Hermione about what he was planning on doing. But thought better of it Hermione would try to talk him out of citing many books on why what he’s wanted to do was a terrible idea, Ron would think he was mental and was simply looking for more attention.

He loved Ron, but sometimes the guy lets his jealousy shows and puts a rift between their relationship. Harry had no idea what Luna and Neville would say they would probably tell him he was mental. But he didn’t want to put them in any more danger than he’d already had with the war. They’ve stuck with him through everything, and it was time for him to do things on his own. He stopped his search when he realized that he wasn’t getting anywhere.

 _Did_ _he_ _leave_ _some clue as to where he hid it in his journal?_

Getting up, he grabbed the journal off the bed scanning it quickly looking for any words that could give him a clue. There was nothing. The only word that was mentioned just as much as Time Turner was the word trunk and Harry had already searched that. Then something occurred to him. When he was living with the Dursley’s, he would hide things that were valuable to him under the loose floorboard in his bedroom. He looked over at the trunk and wondered if it could be hidden, deeper, magical trunks could be a tiny apartment if the owner wanted it to be. It didn't have to be on the surface. He threw the journal down and walked back over to the trunk this time taking everything out of it and throwing the contents to the floor not caring where they ended up. There was a brown velvet tarp covering the inside of the trunk. Harry started tapping the side and the bottom until he heard the hollow sound. Smiling, he pulled it and had to move back as the trunk grew in size.

He waited until it was finished before he scooted back over to it looking inside and saw the steps leading down. It was a bit dark, he reached over and got the lamp off his desk so that he would be able to see better. There wasn’t much he could see and realized that he needed to actually go into the trunk.  He stepped inside and got down to the bottom. The inside was bloody amazing. _Magic is fucking awesome._ It looked like an old fashion classic apartment like the ones you saw in black and white films. He giggled with glee as he looked around. His eyes darted from the bookshelf to the kitchen off to the side. There were two doors adjacent each other. Harry walked over standing in between the doors before he opened one of them and peeked inside it was a fully furnished bedroom. He walked over to the other one and opened the other door that held a huge bathroom, he turned on the faucet.

_Full functional that's good I guess._

Walking out the bathroom, he closed the door and turned around and gasped when he saw Neville and Luna standing there looking at him. _How come I didn't hear them when they came down. How did they get in my room, I was certain I locked the door?_

“Hey, guys, what's going on?”

They looked at each other and shook their heads. “I don’t know, Harry you tell us,” Luna beamed.

“When did you get this trunk, it's freaking awesome?” Neville asked looking around.

“It's belonged to Phineas Nigellus Black. I took out of the Black vault when I went to the bank the other day.”

“Are you planning on keeping it? I think you should. Maybe upgrade it a bit more. I'm sure it would cost a good sack of gold and maybe a few more,” Neville told him, walking around inspecting the trunk like Harry did.

Harry looked around agreeing with Neville. The trunk was still in good condition and could definitely use a bit of upgrading. He looked away when he heard Luna gasped. Harry walked over to see what caught her attention and he couldn’t believe it. Hiding in plain sight was the Time Turner in the form of a pocket watch, instead of numbers to tell time it was years. It was in a glass case, and Harry prayed it was not an impenetrable one.

“What is it?” Neville asked.

“It's a Time Turner,” Luna answered for him. She looked over at Harry and then at Neville. They stared at each other as if speaking telepathically. “I think it's time we tell him, Neville. He'll understand, trust me.”

“Tell me what?” Harry asked.

“That I've been hearing voices and Luna’s been seeing things. Or rather people.” 

 

* * *

“This seriously cannot be happening,” Harry said for the fifth time. They were sitting on the leather chairs still inside the trunk talking with Luna and Neville. He explained what's been happening to him in the past couple of days and what he read in the journal also adding Phineas Black theory about time and death. Neville told him the story his grandmother never told a soul but him. It just so happens that the night his parents were tortured his grandmother, mother found him not breathing. Neville's body was still warm, and she figured that he had stopped breathing mere seconds before she had arrived. His grandmother used _erenivate_ on him three times to bring back to life. After he reached his age of majority a couple of days ago, he started hearing things. Just like Harry, he thought he was going mad.

Luna, on the other hand, had an entirely different experience since she was a little girl, she's been able to see some things happen, they weren’t always clear and took her a while before she was able to understand exactly what she was seeing. She told the story of seeing her mother died before it happened and how she tried to stop it. But her mother didn't believe her and ended up getting killed anyway, and that seeing happened twice broke her. For a while, she refused to acknowledge the things she saw or talk about them until she met Harry who listened and believed her. But lately, things have been a bit more vivid and sometimes confusing. It was as if she was in two places at the same time, but standing still watching others move around her.

“I know this might sound crazy,” Harry said.  “But yesterday I walked into the Great Hall, and I heard Sirius laughing, I knew that it couldn't be him because I know he's dead.”

“I saw my mother sitting in class while listening to a lecture, I'm not sure who was teaching, but she was bored,” Luna told them.

“I heard my dad talking to someone about asking my mum out,” Neville added.

They all sat in silence thinking about what it could all mean. Harry was wondering if his plan to go back to that past and try to stop Voldemort was a far-reaching goal or a stupid idea. He looked up when Luna spoke breaking the silence.

“I know what you guys are thinking, and I believe that we should do it.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“You were both thinking that we should go back to the past. You, Harry want to see your parents, Sirius and Remus. Neville wants to see his Mum and Dad.” She looked down at her fingers. “And I want to see my Mum again.” She picked up the pocket watch and held in the palm of her hand. “But if we do this we won't be coming back.”

Harry's eyes widened in shock _. Could they go back to the past and give up on their present?_ Give up Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys who has been like a family to him in so many ways the Dursley’s never were.

“I think we should do it,” Neville said.

“Do you know what you're saying?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I know what I'm saying. Besides, wasn't that your plan all along to go and leave us behind. Well, you're not going alone,” Neville argued. “I told you, Harry, you're not alone anymore.”

Harry tried to think of a way to argue that it was a stupid idea.  _What if it didn't work? They could end up in a time loop or something._ He looked at the two of them, they were staring at him as if waiting for him to verbally agree. Because as much as Harry tried to talk himself out of doing it. There were so many reasons why he should.

“Okay,” he finally said. Their faces lit up with a bright smile. “But we have to keep things between us and trust no one else. They might think we're bonkers.  Hell, I think that we’re bonkers.” 

“Awesome!” Neville cheered. Then he looked from Luna to Harry. “I think we need to do something about our looks.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, you look like your Dad, and I've seen pictures of my Mum, I look like her and Luna look like her Dad. So, I think we need to change our appearance. It would cause people to ask too many questions.”

“I agree,” Luna added. “I also think we should use different names. Well, last names I think.”

“Are we really doing this?” Harry asked for clarification.

“Yes!” They both yelled at him not in anger, but in the excitement.

“Alright, just asking.”

“I'm so excited,” Luna said getting up. “I get to go to school with my Mum.”

“Woah, wait a minute,” Harry said stopping her. “School? I was thinking we go back to the night mine and Neville’s parents were attacked.”

Not deterred, “No silly, we need to be their friends first that way we can stop the danger. You, Harry, can stop Peter Pettigrew from joining Voldemort or at least from betraying them. You can save Snape’s and your Mum’s friendship. And Neville can stop Bella and the LeStranges from torturing your parents.”

“Just think of the possibilities,” Neville said to them.

“What about you? What or who will you stop?”  Harry asked her.

“Oh, that's easy. Dumbledore from meddling,” she answered.

“And how are you going to do that?” Neville asked her. “And what exactly will he be meddling in?”

“I’m not sure, but I will think of something,” she answered. “And as for the other part, our lives.” Luna looked at Harry. “I don’t want you to hate me for saying this.”

“Luna, I could never hate you, no matter what,” Harry told her.

“But what I’m about to say goes against how you might feel about Dumbledore. He was your mentor; I saw how broken up you were when he died,” she explained.

Harry and Neville looked at each other, and he got the feeling that his friends were about to tell him something he’s not going to like hearing. “Do you know what she’s going to say?”

“I think so, and I have to say, Harry, I agree with her,” Neville told him.

Harry sighed and braced himself to hear what they had to say. “Okay, tell me.”

Luna scooted closer to him taking one of his hands into both of hers. “Harry, I love you and have seen you as my brother since the day I met you. You and Neville were the only two guys that never looked at me like I was crazy.”

“That because you’re not,” Harry said touching her cheek and Neville leaned in to kiss her.

“Harry’s right,” he told her once he pulled back. “I would say you’re insightful.”

“That’s nice of you to say, Nev.,” she told him.

“It’s the truth,” Harry added.

She smiled at them then her face turned somber. “My dad and I tried to adopt you,” Luna said looking directly at Harry.

“What?” Both Harry and Neville said together.

“I knew what was happening to you at your relatives and I told my father. He went to Dumbledore to petition to be your magical guardian, but the headmaster was against it. When dad threatened to got to the Hogwarts Board Governs it was as if he became someone different. And that’s when he did it--”

Luna stopped speaking, and Harry looked at Neville who looked just as shocked as him.

“What did he do?” Neville asked instead of Harry.

“He obliviated us, or he thought he did,” she told him. “Obliviation has never worked on our family. Just as how the imperious curse will never work on Harry.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You weren’t ready at the time to hear it, I’m not even sure if you are now,” she whispered.

“What else?” Harry asked his tone laced with sharp steel.

“Are you sure you want me to go on?” Luna asked him.

“Yes,” he answered. He needed to know how much influence Dumbledore had in his life.

“My father and I had a theory. He needed you to be submissive to do what he wanted, to win the war and have the wizarding world see him as the light lord always. I don’t think he told the Dursely’s to treat you the way they did, that was their hatred for magic, but Dumbledore did nothing to stop it. I do think he cared about you in the beginning but later saw you as a pawn.”

Harry was shaking inside; he had long since thought that Dumbledore was using it but to hear it from someone else’s mouth rings true to him. _Who else thought that? Ron and Hermione? What about the Weasley’s?_

“Do you think Ron and Hermione saw the same thing?” Harry asked. “What about you, Neville?”

“I knew your life at home was unhappy and yeah, I tried talking to Gram about it, but she wouldn’t listen and said Dumbledore wouldn’t put you in harm's way,” Neville told him. “It was then I decided to make sure that you were safe whenever you came back.”

“Did you befriend me out of pity?” He snapped.

Neville cuffed him on the back of the head lightly. “Cut it out,” he told Harry. “I’ve never pitied you.”

“Then what?” Harry asked rubbing the back of his head as his anger died down some. “Why did you want to be my friend?”

“Because of who you are,” Neville said he saw Luna nodded out of the corner of his eye. “While the world saw Harry Potter or whatever name they decide to give you this week. I saw Harry, a boy who was born a couple of hours after me. A boy who wears his heart on his sleeve with no one to protect him. A boy who just wants to be left alone and not be seen as a hero. I saw someone who just wants go for a fly on his broom and let the wind blow through his hair just because. That’s why I wanted to be your friend. That’s why I see you like family.”

Harry was speechless; he’d never heard Neville speak like that before.

“Damn, Neville that was beautiful,” Luna said Harry turned his head to look at her, tears were streaming down her cheek. “I feel the same way, you know? I never saw you the way the wizarding world did. I saw, Harry.”

 _Gods and deity these two are going to make me cry._ But that was what he loved about Neville and Luna, they were honest with him and spoke to him as if he mattered. He reached up and dried her tears. “No, tears, Luna, I’m okay,” he rested his forehead against hers. “We are okay,” he whispered, and she nodded. He raised head and smiled. Their conversation wasn’t over he wanted to know everything they were thinking. “What about Ron and Hermione?”

Lina sighed. “I—I don’t think they wanted to go along with Dumbledore, but they didn’t have a choice. The Weasley’s aren’t well off as we all know, and I think Dumbledore made some sort of deal with a couple members of the family. Not the twin’s or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or the older children, I’m sure if he proposed any kind of deal with them, they would have brought him up on charges. She really loves you and sees you had her child. But I do think that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione liked you, and was envious of you at the same time.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because you have what they want,” Neville answered.

“That doesn’t make any sense, Nev,” Harry argued back. “They’ve been with me from the beginning what reasons do they have for being envious.”

“Man your daft,” Neville said shaking, his head with a smile on his face took away the insult. “You hide your O.W.L. results from Hermione every year letting her think she has the highest score in our house and year.”

“Ho… how did you know that?” Harry asked.

“My Gram was my proxy on the school governs board. I got to see the results after every meeting,” Neville told him. “Didn’t you realize that Hermione was jealous at how intelligent you are and every year, Ron would help her keep you unfocused in class. But they had no idea you were studying at night and on weekends. It used to drive them crazy when they couldn’t find you.”

“And when you’re all put together, you are sexy as hell,” Luna added. “Girls flocked to you and not, Ron even though he had eyes for Hermione. Boy am I lucky they finally told each other how they feel.”

All three smiled at that.

“I agree with, Luna, I think Hermione and Ron did and still do like you. And if it hadn’t happened already, expect them to start distancing themselves from you. Ginny will do what her brother says.”

They were silent for a few minutes, both leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry was angry at what he heard, and to some degree he suspected it. But it seemed Luna and Neville had put more thought into what was happened more than he did. “I think we need to do this,” Harry said breaking the silence. “I think it will be good for us to change the timeline fix what’s broken and have a life we should have.” He looked at both his friends. “I know we already made a pack, but I want to make it stronger. We stick together and do this with love and honesty between each other. I know we will keep secrets from each other, but let’s not keep ones that will put the other in danger. We do this as a family.”

“Okay,” Luna said after a few minutes.

“I’m with you all the way Harry, always have and will,” Neville agreed.

With that out of the way, they stayed in the trunk a few hours longer and came up with a plan. First thing, the next morning he and Neville will visit Gringotts and withdraw all their funds. Then shopping and stuff they will need to take on their new appearances. Luna suggested that Harry should blood adopt her as his little sister. With a plan in mind, they left the trunk and the watch. Harry secured it with a password in Parseltongue. They went to the kitchen instead of having supper in the Great Hall where they would be able to discuss things without anyone interrupting them. The elves were all too happy to have company and didn’t pay attention to what they were talking about. They all agreed that there was a lot to do before they went back to the past.

* * *

As promised early the next day Harry, Neville and Luna went to Gringotts. When they walked up to the first available teller. It was the same one Baggor that helped him the last time he visited.

“Good morning, Lo... Harry. How may I be of assistance to you?” Baggor asked. Harry didn’t miss the slip in almost calling him Lord.

“Good morning, Baggor. Is it possible for us to see our bank manager together? We have a few things we would really like to discuss with him.”

Baggor looked at all three of them before leaning in closer. “I take it that's it's a matter of delicacy and you will be here for a while?”

“Yes, that's right,” Neville answered.

“Very well, follow me,” Baggor told them getting down from his stand.

This time they went a different direction. Harry and Neville looked at each other while Luna walked beside Baggor talking to him about what Harry had no idea. “Do you get the feeling that they know what we are about to do, or am I being paranoid?”

“Maybe your paranoia is rubbing off on me, because I feel the same way,” Neville answer.

They walked up a set of winding stairs and down a very long corridor before stopping in front of a gold door. “Please, gentlemen and young lady,” he said to them pushing open the heavy gold door. “Make yourselves comfortable and your managers will be with you shortly.” He looked at Harry. “Before you leave let me say thank you all for your marvelous work and sacrifice.” He closed the door and left them alone.

“I keep getting the Twilight Zone feeling,” Harry mumbled. It didn't seem that Luna or Neville heard him. They were busy looking around the room they were it. It seemed like a suit made for royalty. Harry was about to say something when the door opened, and Gravenhawk and another goblin entered the room.

“Harry,” Gravenhawk greeted with a bow.

Harry bowed as well in respect. “Master Gravenhawk.”

“Lord Longbottom,” the other goblin did the same thing.

“Master Bradlock, and please remember it’s, Neville.”

Luna bowed to both goblins as they acknowledged her.  Everyone sat down and got comfortable.

“Now, gentlemen and Lady what can we do for you?” Bradlock asked.

“We would like to withdraw all of our funds from our vaults,” Harry told them. He watched for their reactions.

“May we ask why, Harry?” Gravenhawk asked.

“We are going on a long trip…”

Harry didn’t get to finish what he was saying before Gravenhawk interrupted him. “Could this have something to do with the trunk you took from the Black vault and a particular object hidden inside of it?”

Harry was shocked he didn't realize that the goblin was watching him that closely. “You know about the trunk?”

“We are aware of a great many things, Harry,” Bradlock said to him. “And we will help you.”

“What!” All three said together.

“Show it to them,” Gravenhawk said to Bradlock.

Bradlock nodded and stood, pulling out an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and hand it to Harry who opened it and started to read.

Masters Gravenhawk and Bradlock,

 _A few months after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, you will be visited by three young people requesting your help. They will be taking a very long trip to repair a time in the past. Please assist them in whatever they request. These brave young people will be sacrificing their present and_ _future to repair the past_ _._

Thank you,

From A Time in Place.

Harry sighed and gave the letter to Neville for him to read.

“When did you receive this?” Neville asked.

“Seven years ago, to the date,” Bradlock answered.

“That would mean one of wrote this,” Harry summarized.

“We are not at liberty to say,” Gravenhawk answered. “Now, let me revise our question from earlier. How may we be of assistance to you for your long journey?”

“And our answer is still the same, we would like to withdraw our entire savings. Also, is there a way you can get us some new names and papers?”

“Anything else?” Bradlock asked.

“Yes, some blood, adoption potion, I’m going to adopt Luna as my sister,” Harry told him.

“We can certainly do that, I’m assuming you would want to change your appearances a bit considering you three have a striking resemblance to your parents?” Gravenhawk asked.  Harry cleared his throat and nodded. “We can help you with that also,” he said. “Very well, we can also finish our business from the other day, L... Harry.”

“Is it still necessary considering where we are going and what we are doing?” Harry asked.

“I suppose it is not necessary,” Gravenhawk answered. “However, since you are in the present and we do not know how much of the past will be changed. I think it would be beneficial to accept what Lord Malfoy left to you.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed. He didn’t understand it, but it seemed the goblins were more prepared for what was about to happen that he was.

“Splendid, master Bradlock will work on procuring your new identifications as well as the blood, adoption potion for you,” Gravenhawk said then paused. “Might I make a suggestion.” All three nodded. “Since you are both the last heir to the Pendragon and Le Fay title it would be behooving of you to use those as your last name. In our history, Pendragon and La Fey were brother and sister which would easily make Harry and Neville cousins. If you were to be tested or called to show proof of your relation, then there would be solid evidence.”

Harry looked at Neville and asked, “What do you think?”

“I think he’s right. Too bad we don’t have any of their blood, then we would be able to mix it with an adoption potion…”

“L... Neville, I think you would find here at Gringotts we are very resourceful.” Bradlock said.

“What do you mean, by that?”

“We’ve kept a lot of secrets for years. During a time when things were chaotic, even before the Dark Lord. The Le Fay and Pendragon family also believed in resurrection and for safekeeping locked away veils of their blood.” Bradlock explained. “Some also thought they were vampires and were born with certain gifts no one has been able to verify, but that is beside the point.”

“Are you serious?” Luna asked who was silent the entire time.

“Yes, Miss. Luna.” Gravenhawk answered. “Given the situation, I think using a small drop of their blood will help to change your appearances a bit. However, it would be better once we’ve gotten some of Harry’s blood. The only thing that will not change I’m afraid Harry are your eyes. Enchantress Le Fay had striking green eyes that men once called bewitching. Some believe it as how she caught, Merlin’s attention that started their affair.”

“That’s fine, I would want to keep something of my mother’s anyway. I don’t want to change everything.”

“I agree,” Bradlock said. “But Lily Potter nee Evans would not be recognized as your mother,” he said to Harry and continued before he could ask what the goblin meant. “Now, gentlemen and Lady, this is your rooms until we have concluded our business. You are free to leave and return as well.”

Both goblins got up and left the room, the other three occupants sat in silence not believing what was happening. What started out as a thought and an idea is turning into actual reality. “Are we really…”

“Don’t ask that question again, Harry,” Neville said, getting up from his chair.

“But I have to, Neville. Doesn’t this seem I don’t know too easy?” Harry argued getting up from his chair running his hands through his hair.

“It’s easy because things were set in motion a long time ago,” Luna told him. “Somehow, one of us warned the goblins,” she held up the letter. “This proves it. As much as we want to fight what’s happening or what’s going to happen, we can’t. Fate has already sealed it for us. We just need to go through with our plans.”

Both Harry and Neville looked at Luna, this was the first time in a very long time they’ve her speak with such a serious tone. She held out her hands for him and Neville, who took it. “We are in this together. I know we made a vow to each other the other night but--” she said.

“But you want to solidify it more?” Neville asked.

“Yes,” Luna answered.

“How?” Harry asked her

She looked at him a bit timidly before speaking. “With our magic, this way we know how serious we’re taking this venture. We are starting a new life and I can’t see doing that without you two in it.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed he knew it would be something like that. “Okay,” he answered.

“What do you want us to promise?” Neville asked.

“To always be there for each other, no matter what. To help and encourage each other as well. Also, that when we get to where we are going to keep this between us. We can’t reveal what we are doing until we are sure we can trust that person or persons. And we must all agree with the decision together before telling anyone else.” She looked at them. “We are a family now.”

Harry looked at Neville, who was also looking at him. Neville nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” they both agreed.

Harry felt the tingling of their magic connecting, accepting the simply worded vow that will come to mean so much to them. “I thinking if I could step out for a bit there is something I want to do.”

“What are you going to do?” Neville asked.

“I’m just going to run out and do a quick errand,” he said walking to the door. “Don’t wait up for me, I will be back soon.”

They nodded, and Harry left.

“Everything is going to be alright, right Luna?” Neville asked.

“I’m positive it will be, Neville. Where we are going and what we are going to do is going to take time. But we will accomplish it. I have a feeling that our lives are going to change in more ways than one.”

For some reason, Neville thought he heard the unspoken word ‘again’ at the end of her sentence.

 

* * *

Harry returned to Gringotts a bit later than he wanted, but he was able to finish his errands. After leaving Luna and Neville, the first place he went to was St. Mungo’s he wanted to make an appointment to have his eyes fixed. He was told that since it was a simple procedure that an appointment was not needed. First, they had to test to see how badly his eyes were damaged and if using a few drops of phoenix tears could easily fix it. The good thing was his eyes were not severely damaged even though he was wearing the wrong prescription. In a matter of an hour, he was walking out of St. Mungo's. His second stop was to a magical hair stylist. He’d always wanted to grow his hair out and was never able to.

He did not mind having his dad’s wild hair. But if the idea was to go to the past and not look like his father he needed to make a few changes. He explained to the stylist what he wanted, and she gladly told him that she could help tame his hair using the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment that was created by his grandfather, something Harry never knew about. She also used Manegro Potion letting his hair grow a bit longer. Touching the middle of his back with a curled flipped at the ends. After leaving the salon, he apparated into Muggle London and got the tattoo of the ‘ _Avenging Paladin_ ’ the one he redesigned and took from the store the first time they went. It was a different girl at the front desk, but Phil was there and seemed to have no idea who he was. Harry wondered if Luna did something to the guy when he and Neville weren’t looking. Phil still flirted with him, but that’s as far as things went. Before returning to Gringotts, he took a pain-relieving potion to stop the ache in his back. Although he loved the pain, he didn’t want to be hurting all night long.

Harry let himself in the quarter’s he’s now sharing with Luna and Neville until the goblins have completed the required paperwork needed for them to have. The entire time Harry still felt as if he was going crazy or an idiot for thinking that this was going to work. The room was quiet, and he assumed Neville and Luna were sleeping, but he was wrong when he walked by one of the rooms and was stopped by Neville’s whistle.

“Look at you,” Neville said, getting his attention. He stopped and smiled and leaned against the door. Both his companions gasped.

“What, do I look that bad?” He asked self-consciously.

“Man, Harry you are beautiful,” Neville said complimenting him. “I like what you’ve done with your hair. Maybe I should do the same. I could see myself as a blonde. Not as blond as Malfoy mind you,” he said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“You know, Neville, I can see you as a blonde as well. It will bring out your blue eyes,” Luna added with a nod.

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow we will make a day of it, I can color my hair and Luna,” he said looking at her. “What about you?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure yet, but I’ll think of something. It will come to me.” She laid back down. “Come on Harry join us. There’s nothing we can do until the master goblins get back to us.”

She was right, shrugging his shoulders, Harry kicked off his shoes and hopped into bed with his new family. They talked for a while until one by one they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It took Gravenhawk and Bradlock one week to get everything finalized. Before the week was up the trio continued to help with the renovation of the school. They spent time with the twins at their shop. They complimented him on his new appearance and told him that it was about time that he did something about his appearance. There were many times Harry wanted to tell the twins what he was up to in some ways he trusted them and knew they would support what he was doing because they were simply mental to believe his plan would work. But he chickened out, knowing them, they would want to join him, Harry had also promised Neville and Luna they would keep what they were doing between the three of them. Harry accepted the Malfoy Lordship, but felt it was foolish to do so since, in the end, their main goal of going back to the past was to stop the rise of Voldemort. Harry divided it equally three ways. Not knowing if their plan was going to work, Harry left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enough gold to last them a lifetime from one of the Potter vaults as a way to thank them for all the meals he ate and the times he spent in their home.

Neville did indeed change his hair color to blonde. Luna was right, he looked better with his hair lighter it was as if he should have been a blonde at birth. Luna took the Manegro Potion to lengthen her hair to the middle of her back and dyed the ends of her hair purple something Neville or Harry never suspected that she would have been so bold, but it was different and it complimented her well. They were given the adoption potion missed with Le Fay and Pendragon mixed potions. There was a significant change to their appearances. After taking the potion Neville’s hair grew longer stopping at his shoulders, it looked like fine gold thread instead of the blonde he’s dyed it. His eyes that were light blue were cobalt blue as the sea, he also looked refined losing any youthful appearance to it. Luna, who seemed the least bit surprised about her appearance resembled a pixie. With her long curly black, silver, and purple mix color hair complimented her beautiful delicate features her eyes turned ice gray. The only way Harry could describe Luna was to call her a pixie.

Harry’s features resembled Luna’s. His hair was changed to a mix of black and silver that looked more white in his opinion. His eyes became greener if that was even possible. They looked as if they would glow in the dark. His height did not change he was still the same height. They were now standing in the room of requirement. While they were staying at Gringotts, they decided that leaving from Hogwarts would be better. Considering the Neville and Harry were Hogwarts heirs the Castles, magic would recognize them the goblins agreed and thought it was a sound plan.

Before leaving Gringotts, Master Gravenhawk gave Harry a letter advising that he must personally hand to his past self and told the trio that there will be someone there to act as their family relation. They will have no need to reveal who they are but the person will serve as their guardian, and in their best interest, they were also leaving in enough time before the start of the new school year to get to know their guardian. They were also given their latest O.W.L’s. Luna will be repeating the sixth year and Harry and Neville their seventh. Harry appreciated their help and told them so.

“Are we ready to do this?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Neville and Luna said together.

Harry pulled out the watch and opened it. Luna and Neville placed their hands on his shoulders as he set the time for August 1977. If he wanted to change his mind, it was already too late. Harry pressed the knob on the side of the watch and waited for something to happen the way it did when he and Hermione went back in time to save Sirius.

“I don’t think anything happened,” Harry said after a few minutes of waiting in silence.

“Are you sure you set the right date?” Neville asked.

“Yeah,” he answered, looking down at the watch in his hand.

“We won’t know if anything happened unless we go outside and see for ourselves,” Luna reasoned.

A door appeared instantly, and they exited the room of requirements. They walked slowly down the halls looking around with curiosity. Hogwarts looked the same as it did a few minutes before they entered the room of requirement. They heard louder footsteps coming down the hall and hid in the first alcove. Harry’s eyes widened the moment he saw the colorful robes and looked at Neville and Luna, who had the same expression of shock on their faces. Harry turned and stared at his mentor and friend who had a perplexed look on his face.

“I don’t understand it,” Dumbledore mumbled. “I was sure I felt a shift in the wards.” He turned and walked back down the hall.

Harry, Neville, and Luna did not move from their hiding spot until they were sure the Dumbledore was gone.

“Did that just happen?” Harry asked unbelievingly. “Was that a younger version of Dumbledore that was just standing not a couple of paces away from us?” He asked again looking at Neville and Luna who was shaking their heads.

“Oh, my fucking goddess, we did, Harry!” Neville said a bit louder. Harry and Luna shushed him, they didn’t need to be seen, not yet anyway. But Harry knew how he felt they were in the fucking past. He pulled out the watch and looked it. His brows furrowed it now resembled an ordinary watch, and Harry understood that coming back to the past they had no other way to return to the present. He showed Neville and Luna and understand dawned on their faces.

“Come on, let’s get out here. We have enough time to get to Gringotts,” he told them.

They nodded and started walking, taking the hidden pathway he remembered from the Marauder's Map that was hidden in the bottom of Phineas Black’s newly refurbished trunk that would be unrecognizable to the previous owner. They made it out safely and down to the shrieking shack where they apparated to Gringotts. It felt like deja vu to Harry, it also seemed as if he’d spent more time at the blasted bank than he did at Hogwarts. Walking up to the nearest teller he was surprised, but should not have been to see Baggor as the teller.

“How may I help you?” Baggor asked, staring at the three of them in a bizarre way.

“We would like to see Master Gravenhawk and Master Brodlock, please,” Harry told him.

“Yes, right this way,” he said hastily.

He directed them to an empty room and advised them to sit and wait, leaving them alone. Harry was trying, but he couldn’t contain his excitement of actually being in the past. He could tell that Neville and Luna felt the same way. He would have liked to share this moment with Ron and Hermione. But they were taking a different path in life and so was he. 

The doors opened, and younger versions of their bank managers entered the room. “Good day to you gentlemen and lady, we were told you require our assistance,” Gravenhawk said entering the room and taking a seat.

“Yes,” Harry said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the letter he was given.

Gravenhawk took it and started reading. He looked up at all three of them then back down at the letter whatever was written Harry had no idea what was written. Gravenhawk showed the letter to Brodlock who did the same and Harry was wondering if something was wrong. He looked at his friends, and they had the same worry shown on their faces.

“Quickly, Brodlock, send a message to, Lady Gwendolyn Prince. She needs to be here for her charges,” Gravenhawk ordered. “Also, provide her with a port key.”

 _Okay_ , thought Harry. Gravenhawk put his focus back on them. “Um… could you tell us what the letter said,” he asked.

“Certainly, it states you three are the last remaining descendants of two of the oldest, honorable and noblest houses. The Le Fay and Pendragon. We were asked to ensure that you are protected and care for. We understand that you three have been in hiding and have decided to make your existence known to the world. We understand your need for privacy considering your last names. And we will do our best to care to protect you. Per the letter that was written by your previous guardian who was dying at the time. Stated that your parents died of dragon pox a couple of years ago, and will be in need of a new guardian. Which is why we’ve sent for Lady Gwendolyn whose family have lived and served as guardians to your ancestors. The Princes are aware of their duty should the true heirs make their appearances.”

“Oh,” was all they could say.

“I understand that you Duke Pendragon and you as well Duke Le Fay are of magical age. However, a guardian will only act as an assistant should the need arise. As for Lady Le Fay will require a magical guardian until she is of age.”

“I will act as her guardian,” Harry told him.

Gravenhawk seemed as if he was about to say something when the door opened and Bradlock stepped forward followed by a very beautiful woman. She had long silver hair and arresting black eyes that reminded Harry of Severus Snape. Then it hit him. _Prince as in the half-blood Prince. Shit, she is related to Snape. Fuck me!_ Luna grabbed onto his sleeve, she must have realized he slipped off into his head.

“Excuse me?” Harry said, hoping he didn’t look like an idiot in front of her.

She smiled at him, “It’s okay Harrison, the shock of it all must be affecting you.”

“Yes, that must be it,” Harry said agreeing with her.

“Now, I understand you three just got here and must deal with other things.” She reached over and touched Luna’s cheek then Neville’s shoulder. “You three are just darlings. I must insist you call me aunt Gwen, none of that Lady Prince. We are family, is that understood?”

_How is she related to Snape? So not like him at all. I like her. Her eyes are kinder than Snape’s._

“It’s still early and after we are through here will go to Hogwarts and ensure you three are all set for the new school year before we enjoy the rest of your short summer.”

“Yes, Aunt Gwen,” Harry found himself, saying without thinking. 

She turned to the two goblins, “I will be waiting outside while you finish here. If I may request a parchment and quill. I would like to inform the Headmaster that I will be stopping by.”

“Right this way, Lady Prince,” Brodlock said to her. She followed the goblin out, and Harry and his friends got down to business, it took a lot less time than before. And soon they were on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

“I can’t believe it's time for you three to leave me,” Gwendolyn said, pulling out her handkerchief dabbing at the corner of her eyes.

“Don't worry, we will be back for holiday break,” Luna said to her. “And we promise to write as often.”

“I know, but we've spent such a short time together,” she told them.

“You promised us you wouldn't embarrass us aunt Gwen,” Neville remained her.

“You’re right Neville, after all, I'm a lady and should not act un-ladylike in public. Remember that my sweet, Luna.”

“Yes, Aunty.”

“Now, let me have a look at you. Stand up straight, Harrison no slouching you're a Duke,” It might have sounded like a reprimand to others if only they could see the smile on her face.  “Neville, you must look after your younger cousins. And Harry, please, watch after your sister. You three need to look out for each other.” Then she looked at them separately. “Harry, make sure Neville eats first thing in the morning he's a bear when he gets up too early. Luna try not to lose anything remember what we did over the summer you write things down before leaving the room. And Harry make sure you wear a sweater on the chilly nights no colds young man.”

“Yes, Aunt Gwen they said together.

She touched their faces. “I'm going to miss you guys so much,” she hugged them together. The trio smiled they will miss her also funny enough. “Now, off you go,” they turned to leave, but she stopped them. “And children, please have fun.” They all nodded and walked over to her kissing her on the cheek one by one.

They got on the train to Hogwarts finding an empty compartment stowing their trunks away and sat down there was a genuine smile on all their faces. Aunt Gwen was very nice along with the rest of the family they’d met. Before leaving Gringotts, they gave the goblins strict orders that Neville, Luna, and Harry are the only ones allowed in their vaults. Harry had brought a few interesting items he wanted to stay hidden. The goblins agreed. As promised they were taken to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting for them once they arrived. Harry, Luna, and Neville got the distinction that Gwendolyn Prince did not care for the Headmaster one bit. Her answers to his questions were short and to the point. She gave the Headmaster all the required paperwork to attend Hogwarts as well as her proof of her legal status as their magical guardian.

Harry and the others admit that it was strange seeing and being that close to Dumbledore. The memory of the night the old man died would stay with Harry for a lifetime. However, the Albus Dumbledore the three had met seemed different than the one who always offered a lemon drop even though he knew you wouldn’t take it. They had to perform a few simple tricks or spells to the Headmaster, which they passed with flying colors. Although it wasn't needed for Luna, she gave him a copy of her O.W.L.s. Because she tested well the Headmaster decided to have her start as a seventh-year student rather than a sixth year. They opted unanimously to be sorted with the rest of the first year.

After dealing with all the paperwork and early school shopping, the trio was off to enjoy their summer in their new timeline. Gwendolyn was fun and also not married or spoken for, she was not as traditional pureblood or the kind of relative he would expect to be related to Snape. It was odd for Harry to see her kind ink black eyes sparkle with mirth. The rest of the summer they acted like little children without a care in the world and to Harry, and the other’s it felt good.  If Gwendolyn suspected something was off about Harry and the rest she did not care or mentioned it. She accepted them without quarrel. When introducing them to other members of the Prince family, she called the trio her new found children. All they could do was smile because they felt like his kids, even in the short time they knew her.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” Neville asked.

“A lot of things,” he sighed and looked back out the window. “We've been able to pull things off so far.”

“That's true, don't forget we have a plan,” Neville told him.

It was true by the end of the year they wanted to get rid of Voldemort or at least find a way to change his mind. Right now, things were quiet, but Harry suspect it will not last. He'd already decided that killing the basilisk, was one of the first things he was going to do so that it wouldn't terrorize the school. The next was finding a way to get close to certain Slytherin and the only way to that was to get sorted into their house which will be easy since the hat wanted him there in the first place.  He just hoped it would be the same this time around.  Getting to Voldemort's Horcruxes will not be easy. The good thing about all of this was that Harry wasn’t plagued by Voldemort's soul or the blinding headaches and the horrible dreams. He still bore the scar, but it was hardly noticeable. If asked, it about the truth was always best, it was a childhood injury. He rubbed his forehead out of habit catching his friends’ attention. Harry would also have to keep the knowledge that he knew how to speak the snake language a secret as well. Unless the Le Fey’s knew how to speak to snakes, something he hasn’t been able to find out about as of yet, they were all still learning more about the LeFey’s and Pendragon’s.

“Is it bothering you?” Neville asked out of concern.

“No, it's just force of habit,” he answered.

“Good,” Neville breath out a sigh of relief.

“I'm excited,” Luna said beside them apparently changing the subject.

“Me too, actually,” Neville told them. “I wanted to be someone new, someone, not afraid of taking chances and this had been the biggest one yet.”

“That's for sure,” Harry said. “Do you think anything has changed in our timeline?”

“I don't know, we really haven't done anything significant,” Luna answered.

They were almost to the station and started putting on their school robes.  Harry sat up in his seat as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

_That sight never gets old._

“No matter how many times we've ridden on this train the site never gets old,” Luna echoed his thoughts. Neville agreed as well. 

The train came to a complete stop, and the trio waited for everyone else to exit before getting off. Harry hadn’t yet spotted his father, godfathers, or mother either. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he was going to react seeing them for the first time.

“Alright, first years get on the boat, no standing around.”

“Hagrid,” Harry whispered. He was happy to see the half-giant again. Voldemort had killed him after it was revealed that Harry wasn't dead.

“Come on, Harry, you can visit him later,” Luna said. Just then Hagrid looked over at them and smiled. Harry smiled back before turning around and getting on the carriages. The carriages started moving as they were being pulled by the Thestrals. Luna reached out and touched its skeletal wings while she spoke to it. He and Neville remained silent and enjoyed the ride.

They were lined up outside with the first years. Harry smiled, remembering how nervous he did not know what to expect. He also didn't expect this to bring up so many memories.

“This brings back memories,” Neville said beside him, and Harry nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Pendragon, Miss. Le Fay and Mr. Le Fay,” Professor McGonagall called their names.

“Yes, ma’am,” Neville answered for the three of them.

“You three will be going last after the first years,” she tells them before turning back to the rest of the students.

“Wow, she sounds like her, but doesn't look quite like her,” Neville said.

“Get used to it, cousin,” Luna responded. “Everything has changed for us.”

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the Slytherin table listening to the Headmaster drone on about uninteresting things. As the head boy, Lucius was in charge of the first years in his house. He was excited to be back, especially since it was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to make it memorable. He had spent an eventful summer traveling with his father and learning the in's and outs of Malfoy enterprise. They also had a distinguished guest that was staying with them. Someone that was not to be talked about in mixed company.

His family was dark and have always been since the dawn of time. The name Malfoy struck fear in the hearts of every man, woman, and beast. There’s no one above them. Lucius was aware of how handsome he was, and he used it to his advantage to wield anyone into his bed. Some call him a rogue, but he was not ready to fall in love not even to his betrothed Narcissa Black. He didn’t trust anything he couldn’t control. Which is why love was not on his list of things to do before he drew his last breath. He was called the _‘Ice King’_ for a reason.  He would freely admit to anyone who dared to ask if he was a user and would let it be known that he will never be used. Narcissa was beautiful, but she was not his type. Although she was not as outspoken or insanely crazy as her sister Bellatrix.

Their betrothal was arranged and will not be built on one of love and trust. If another more influential family with a higher standing than the Blacks came along. He would freely break his betrothal contract with Narcissa and move in for the kill before anyone else had the chance to even consider it. It’s simply a matter of social and hierarchical standing, Lucius didn't believe or cared about love, his father would wholeheartedly stand with him. He was a dominant, an Alpha. Love was for the weak minded and the weak hearted. He believed in living life to its fullest and taking what was rightfully his. He didn't care about finding the perfect spouse or mate.

Lucius had his own future plans and saw others as pawns pieces on a chessboard. Although, his father followed Tom Riddle a half-blood who fancied himself a Dark Lord. Lucius mentally rolled his eyes. It was only a matter before he made his plans known. He followed no other, nor will he kiss the hem of some cast-off. Lucius knew he was envied for his looks and wealth. But he was worshiped as well. He didn’t care about what others thought of him. He was a Malfoy, and he wore his mane with pride.

Movement beside him caused Lucius to look over to his best friend, Severus. The other boy had a pensive look on his face. He worried about Severus and wondered what tragedy befell him this summer. He knew about the boy's father abusive nature and have tried to encourage his friend to stay with him during the holidays. Yet, his friend has turned him down time and time again refusing to leave his mother's side. Lucius noticed how quiet, he was on the train ride with their other companions traveling with them.

“A knot for your thoughts, Severus?”

The other boy sighed and leaned back in a little in his chair. “My aunt Gwendolyn was at the station this morning,”

That surprised Lucius. “Was she there to see you off?”

“No, she was there with three other students that I've never seen before.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Really now?”

The sorting ceremony had started, but Lucius wasn’t paying attention.

“Yes, they called her aunt Gwen,” Severus looked sad, and Lucius wished he had a way to make things easier for his friend. His mother was disowned for marrying a Muggle. _Foolish woman._ To give up her standing in society for love and to a Muggle by rejecting her rightful mate. _I will never allow love to rule my life._

“Maybe you should have spoken to her,” Lucius suggested.

“It wouldn't make a difference. Gwendolyn made her point clear, my mother nor I, are of any concern to her. She would rather cherish strangers than her own blood.”

“I don’t think that's the case, Severus.”

“I understand what you're trying to…” Severus stopped talking, his brows furrowed as he glared at something across the room.

“What, what is it?” Lucius asked and flowed Severus line of sight. “That's them, those are the students she was talking to.”

“Along with the first years, we have three new seventh year. Mr. Neville Pendragon along with his cousins Harrison Le Fay and Luna Le Fay,” the Headmaster announced.

Lucius heard the terribly dressed Headmaster, but his focus was on something else or rather someone else. The beauty in front of him, took his very breath and thoughts away. Everyone knew the names Pendragon and Le Fay, they are associated with the name Merlin.  They were or still are in name only the richest and most influential wizard and witches to ever walk the face of the earth. Everyone thought the Pendragon and Le Fay bloodline had died out. Lucius guessed they were wrong.

“Mr. Pendragon, would you sit on the stool, please,” Professor McGonagall said.

“If I may, Madam would you allow my cousin, Luna to go first?” Pendragon asked.

“I see no problem with that, Mr.  Pendragon,” McGonagall said then turned to the young lady with the bright silver, black, and sprinkles of purple in her hair. “Miss. Le Fay.”

The young lady turned and looked at her two companions and smiled before walking over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. Lucius looked away from her and turned his focus back to the dark and silver-haired beauty standing the center of the room. There was something about the boy that called to him. As if knowing that Lucius was thinking about him the boy turned and looked directly at him. The piercing jade jewels took his breath away. They stared at each other until the spell was broken by the yell of the hat.

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The beauty snapped his head around and looked at his sister Lucius could only assume giving her the strangest look was the only word he could think of. As always, the Gryffindor table cheered as the young lady rose from the stool. Then walked over to Lucius’ new obsession and whispered some in his ear before taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. Next was Pendragon it seemed that his beauty would be the last to be sorted. The sorting of Pendragon was much faster than it was for the Le Fay girl.

 **RAVENCLAW**!

The Ravenclaw’s cheered. Pendragon stood then nodding to Le Fay before taking his seat at the table with his new classmates. The entire Great Hall was quite as Le Fay walked over and sat on the stool the hat was placed on his head, and everyone waited to see what will happen next. Lucius was intrigued by the three new students, especially, the jade eyed jewel. Le Fay’s sorting took as long as his sister maybe a bit longer.  The Headmaster seemed a bit impatient and was about to speak when the hat yelled…

**SLYTHERIN!**

The entire Slytherin table erupted in cheers save for Lucius, who was too entranced. And Severus, who seemed perturbed by the newcomer. Lucius watched as Fay looked at the Gryffindor table and nodded to his sister who gave him a thumbs up, and then at the Ravenclaw at his cousin who winked and smiled at him. The whole thing had Lucius wondering who were the three new students. He watched as the jade eyed beauty walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the far end, with the new first years. Not like his sister and cousin who was sitting closer to the seventh years at their table. The boy truly intrigued him, and he couldn’t but watch him for the remainder of the meal. Soon the meal was over, and it was time to adjourn to their dorms. Lucius turned his focus to getting the students to the dorm. He'd lost sight of Le Fay, he wanted to use the excuse of them walking to the dorms to speak to the boy.

“Severus, did you see where Le Fay ran off to?”

“No,” Severus snapped. Lucius could tell that his friend would not welcome the new Slytherin with open arms.

Lucius shook his head. _Things were already starting out poorly. Let's hope it doesn't continue._

TBC!!!

 

 

 

 


	2. A Whole New World, But the Same Faces

Harry sighed as he tiredly trudged up the stairs to his room.  He’d forgotten how tiring a full day of classes could be. Back in his timeline, during his last school year he, Ron, and Hermione were on the run. Classes and studying were the last things on his mind. He walked into the Slytherin common room that looked the same in both timelines. On the night of the opening ceremony, Harry didn’t expect for Neville and Luna to get sorted into different houses. In their present Neville was in Gryffindor and Luna in Ravenclaw.

_ How did things turn out so differently? _

The sorting hat knew who he was, and what timeline he came from. That time he didn’t argue with the sorting hat on what house to put him in this time around. But they spent a few minutes discussing the reason why he and his two best friends took the chance and came back to the past. Harry told him he wanted to change things for the better.

The sorting hat vowed to keep their secrets, and Harry appreciated that. He looked around the common room and noticed it was empty. One thing he appreciated about the house of snakes was that they stayed out of his business and did not question him. The common room was usually filled with students this late in the night whether studying or doing their homework for the next day. He dreaded going to his room because he had no idea what mood his roommate would be in.

Harry knew for a fact that fate hated him. There was no other way to explain it since he was Severus Snape’s roommate. Which caused Neville and Luna to laugh their asses off. Neville’s roommate was Roger Booth, who was Terry Booth father. And Luna’s was Sylvia Brookdale, who later turns out to be Lavender Brown’s mother who was being courted by Marshall Brown.

_ Ron dodged the bullet when he chose Mione over Lavender. Like mother like daughter, I supposed.  _

He pulled himself away from the door and forced his body to move. He’d just come from the library and was in dire need of a shower and his bed. Without Hermione by his side to help him with research and no Ron to pull him away from his studies. Harry was doing all the work on his own and honestly learning more about magic. He couldn’t recall the workload being this heavy in his timeline.

However, he found it much easier and was passing all of his classes. But what was making it harder his own personal extra-curricular research. Back in his timeline, he wasn’t able to study the way he wanted because he was too concerned with staying alive. He also signed up for classes he’d refused to take in his timeline because he did not think he would have survived the war. Now he was more conscious of what he was doing. He was actually enjoying his classes, even potions.

He was partnered with a Ravenclaw and was able to pull his weight. It could also be attributed that the professor was easy to understand and wasn’t brooding dark wizard whose goal was to torment his students. There were a couple of classes he has with his parents and godfather but haven’t made an effort to approach them.

The division between the houses was just as thick in this time as it was in his. Harry, Neville, and Luna realized after the first week that they wouldn’t be able to see each other often in the first couple of weeks as they try to adjust to everything. So, they decided to start having their meals together in the kitchen with the house-elves who seemed to welcome their presence.

Having Neville and Luna, he was able to concentrate better than he was in his previous timeline. He appreciated everything that Hermione did for him but realized she for him during the war and school. But he enjoyed learning. Harry was also able to see why Luna was placed in Ravenclaw the first time. She was absolutely brilliant, Neville was as well. He deserved to be in Ravenclaw this time around. His friend was not only brave but just as brilliant. He shined brighter in this timeline than in their previous one.

Harry, on the other hand, tried to stay out of the spotlight. But it wasn’t happening. For some reason, he was attracting both men and women with his looks. His androgynous appearance probably wasn’t a good idea, but it wasn’t his fault. He hated the giggles and the way some of the taller and more masculine students try to get his attention. But he was learning to ignore the onlookers.

Other than all of that he, Neville, and Luna was enjoying life this time around. They talked about other things besides what they were there to accomplish. It will take some time before they started on their goal. The rules at Hogwarts are not the same in this timeline as it was in his. Things are a bit more relaxed. Seventh-year students are allowed to take off for the weekend as long as they let their head of house knows, do not embarrass the school, and return before the midnight curfew on Sunday’s.

All they had to was submit a request with their head of house on the Monday before. Harry was sure that his housemates noticed his missing presence they haven’t said anything. Quidditch tryouts will start in three days, and Harry was debating if he should try out. Flying for Slytherin was not the problem but going up against his dad on the Quidditch field was something enterally. He knew and heard from other students how brilliant of a flyer his dad was. Harry walked up the stairs to his room and was about to enter his room when he heard voices.

“Have you tried getting to know him?”

One voice sounded like Lucius Malfoy. That was another thing that surprised Harry. He knew that Severus and Lucius were friends, he also knew they were best friends. Severus was Draco’s godfather after all, but their friendship was more like brother’s.

“How can I talk to him, when all he does is sleep and go to class?” Severus drawled. “Besides what would I say to him.”

“You could ask him what his relationship to your aunt, Severus,” Lucius responded.

_ Harry froze, are they talking about me?  _ Harry knew he should not eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help it.

“I don’t want to know,” Severus told him.

“Stop lying to yourself and me, Severus. You’re dying to know,” Lucius told him.

“Maybe you are the one. I see the way your eyes eat him up whenever he walks into the room.”

_ What the hell? _

“It’s true. I find him attractive and intriguing. He brings out the alpha in me. I suspect that he might be the one I’ve been waiting for. For now, I am betrothed to Narcissa Black. Father and I are in talks to nullify the contract, and then I will be free to pursue Le Fay to my pleasure. I want to tame the wild nature inside of him. I should my answer by the morning.”

“You sound too fucking giddy Lucius. Is fucking Le Fay all you think about? What if Le Fay rebuffs your attempts to tame him?” Severus asked with a bored tone. “Is your cock, that magical?” Severus sighed. “I must say everyone knew you were biding your time with the Black girl until a mate comes along that fits your needs. I’m quite certain she was the only one that wasn’t aware of your true intentions.”

“Severus never use such crass words in my company,” Lucius said, and Harry gasped and covered his mouth quickly hoping that he was not heard.

“I see you do not deny how much you want to fuck him.”

“Why should I deny something I want? And mark my words, Severus, I will have his supple body writhing and panting beneath me.”

_ Oh, shit! Lucius Malfoy wants to fuck me!  _

He slowly backed away from the door and made his way back down the stairs and out of the common room. He ran to the owlery and jotted a quick note to Luna and to Neville to meet him the room of requirement. Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him hoping to get there by the time his friends showed up. He got to the seventh floor and stood in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry and walked back and forth three times.

_ I need a room of complete secrecy to talk with Neville and Luna. _

After repeating it the third time, a door appeared just as Neville and Luna ran up to him. They had a concerned look on their faces. Without saying anything, they stepped into the room and waited for the door to shut behind them. Harry started to pace back and forth, not sure how to say what he heard Lucius and Severus were talking about.

_ How can this be happening? I haven’t done anything. Fuck, I haven’t even spoken to the other man since joining his house. _

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Luna asked. “You’re worrying us.”

“Lucius Malfoy wants to fuck me!” Harry blurted out.

Luna and Neville stared at him before they burst out with loud laughter. 

“What the hell do you guys find so damn funny? Didn’t you hear me? Lucius Bloody Malfoy wants to fuck me. Or in his words  _ ‘I will have his supple body writhing and panting beneath me.’  _

Luna and Neville continued to laugh, and harder after Harry used his best Lucius Malfoy voice. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for them to stop laughing. Truthfully, if he were in either of their shoes, he would have been doing the same thing. A smirk crossed his lips. Maybe he overreacted just a bit. “Okay, I get it,” he said to the laughing duo. “I overreacted, you can stop laughing now.” He shook his head and sat down in the available chair.

Luna’s laughter quieted down to a chuckle then a giggle as she dabbed the tears from the corner of her eyes. “Oh, Harry, I seriously needed that, thank you.”

Harry crossed his arm over his chest and one leg over the other as he started to pout.

“Yes, Harry, thank you. I was getting a bit bored sitting in the common room. This really brightens me up.” Neville added.

“I’m so glad you two find this funny.” Harry drawled. “I’m so glad to know you find it hilarious that Draco Bloody Malfoy’s father, Lord Lucius Bloody Malfoy wants to fuck me, brightens up your spirit,” He grumbled. They started laughing, and again Luna actually fell off the chair she was sitting in.

“Harry . . . please . . . stop . . . I’m dying here . . .” Neville told him between breaths of laughter. His face was red, and his cheeks wet from his tears.

“Well maybe if you stop cackling like hyenas, you would be able to breathe,” He told him.

“Oh, Merlin,” Luna said trying to sit back in her chair. She quoted down and looked at Harry. “Awe, Harry don't be like that. You know we love you.” He was still pouting and looked away from her. “At least, you know that Malfoy is attracted to you, and we need him to get Riddles’ journal. I'd say it's a win for us.”

“She has a point, Harry,” Neville added no longer laughing at the situation. “We needed a way to get close to him, and now we have it. All you need to do is play it up a bit, seduction is the key.”

Harry groaned and looked at them. “I know you're both right but, I'm not good at the whole seducing thing.”

“You did a good job at the club with that bloke,” said Neville.

“Yeah, that was easy. I was minding my own business when he asked me to dance,” Harry argued. “We are not in a club if you haven't noticed.”

“So, do the same thing here,” Luna said shocking him.

“Wait a minute,” he said. “Weren’t you the same person who wouldn't even let me be alone with the guy? And speaking of which I know you obliviated him, don't deny it.” She shrugged her shoulder, and Harry shook his head. “I have one question for the both of you. Am I the only virgin in this room?” They both looked down at their hands, and Harry shook his head. “So, you two want me to put my virgin arse on the line. . . ” he knew he shouldn't have phrased it that way the minute he saw Neville’s shoulder shaking. “Will you two stop fucking laughing at me!” He exploded. Which only made them laugh more. “Seriously, will you two stop laughing. This is important.”

“We know that, Harry. But this is the first time since the summer holiday things seem less stressed,” Neville told him.

“You're right,” he sighed unfolding his arms. “I've been a bit stressed since we got here. It's like I'm waiting for someone to recognize us.” Harry leaned for resting his elbows on his thighs. “Guy's, I'm sorry for overreacting.”

“Don't be,” Luna smiled. “And we shouldn't have laughed.”

“Yeah, Harry we're sorry,” Neville apologized.

The room quieted down for a few minutes. “So how do I seduce, Malfoy?”

“By being you,” Luna answered.

“What?” He asked confusingly.

“I don’t know if you realize this, but you garner attention whether you want it or not. I watch what happens when you walk into a room. Both guys and girls stare.  And it's so adorable how unaware you are about it,” she explained. “Just continue being yourself.” 

“I’m not unaware of it,” he told her. “It’s bloody annoying. I just ignore it.”

“Well that’s a change,” Neville said.

“I’ve become more vigilant to things around me,” Harry said with a sad sigh thinking of Mad-Eye Moody. “But I see the same thing happening with you guys as well.”

“Yeah,” Luna agreed. “Our plans to stay in the background isn’t working out so well.”

Harry groaned she was right. They were also trying to come up with plans on how not to be noticed too much by Dumbledore. He never noticed how inquisitive the man was until this timeline. He had always seen the man as caring and well-informed wizard. But it was considering it had to do with something else. The man watched their every move.

“Plus, our last names aren’t helping the situation,” Luna added, and Neville nodded.

“What do you mean?”

“You think Harry Potter was famous,” Neville said shaking his head. “Harry Potter is small coins compared to the Pendragons’ and Le Fay’s. It was rumored that Morgana and Merlin were lovers her son Mordred was their love child. Some believe Morgana was an enchantress and seduced Merlin away from his first wife. When in actuality they were simply two people in love. She was his true soulmate and complimented him in power and intellect. That's what I think, anyway. Pendragons’ or Arthur to be precise was a King that Merlin aided in his battles to take over the Providence of Great Britain stretching as far as Africa. Arthur although he was a muggle his lover was not. He was a wizard and thanks to Merlin, Lancelot a vampire, was able to give birth to their son Amicus, who later got married and had four sons. The three sons are known Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. The Peverell brothers. Mordred got bonded to Ignotus who later became the keeper of the invisibility cloak. Here's another thing you might find interesting all four brothers had children who later became the Founders of Hogwarts.” 

“So, does that mean I'm related to Voldemort?” Harry asked.

“Distantly, which is why I think you're still able to speak to snakes.”

“It’s another thing that Dumbledore lied to me about. He told me that the only reason I was able to speak parseltongue was because of the fragmented soul inside of me.” Harry paused and thought of the wealth of information Neville just laid on him and Luna. He was positive that Neville was sorted in the correct house this time around. “In other words, without taking the last name, we’re distantly related to Merlin?”

“I would say so,” Neville told him.

“I wish I'd known all of this before we used these last names. I made us a target.”

“No, you didn't, Harry,” Luna told him. “We all agreed to this, so don't blame yourself.”

“I think whatever last name we used we would have been targets anyway,” Neville told him. “We are new and seventh years at that. Luna should be in sixth. People were bound to find us interest. Considering everyone thinks we were in hiding or tutored at home, not only that we are all unusually beautiful. Have you noticed the guys and girls with striking beauty are being chased or courted by equally handsome guys and girls?”

“Yeah, I noticed, I just thought it was because our appearances were more androgynous.”

“I have a theory,” Neville said to them. “But I need more time to do some research.”

“Okay, you know we will listen to anything that you have to say.”

“Yeah, I know. But I want to make sure I’m not wrong.”

“Things feel a bit different,” Luna said to them. “I’m not talking the timeline. It just feels, I don’t know how to explain it. I’m with Neville, I need to figure out if what I’m feeling is real or just being in a different timeline.”

Harry groaned. “Why can’t things ever be easy for us. Just once I would love for things to go smoothly.”

“Because you're, Harry Potter, well now Le Fay. And you’re destined for greatness. But at times you must face trials to accomplish that greatness,” Luna told him.

“I just chalk it up to fate hating my damn guts and want to see me suffer,” he complained slouching down in his chair. He was still tired and still wanted a shower. As if reading his thoughts, a room appeared on the other side of the room. “Why don’t we just spend the night here, tonight?” He asked them.

“That sounds good, and I'm sure we can ask the elves for fresh uniforms in the morning,” Neville agreed.

Harry nodded and got up. He yawned walking to the extra room that was a bathroom. He rushed through his shower and put on the pajamas waiting for him. When he walked out of the bathroom, the room disappeared, and a large four post bed materialized in the room banishing away the chairs they had been sitting in. They all piled into the bed that was so large it could probably hold ten people. But they snuggled up against each other.

“Do you think we changed anything in our timeline?” Harry asked.

“I think so,” Neville answered.

“I don’t think we changed a lot, even though we were sorted into different houses, Luna told them.  “The sorting hat wanted into Ravenclaw again. But I talked him out of it. I thought I would be more suited for Gryffindor.”

Neville chuckled, “It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw the first time, but because my gran told me my Dad was a Gryffindor and she thought that's where I should be I told the hat to put me in Gryffindor.”

Harry was processing that for a second. “Slytherin,” he said. “The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin the first time. But because of what Ron told me that only Dark wizards are sorted in that house. I begged it to put me in Gryffindor.”

“I guess we are all where we are supposed to be,” Luna whispered.

“Yeah, I guess,” Neville answered his voice was low and Harry knew he was drifting off to sleep. Luna was as well.

Harry stayed awake a bit longer thinking about what they just admitted. They were all where they are supposed to be.  _ Does that mean we belonged in this timeline and not the other? _

Luna was right. There was something off with this timeline. The word mate kept ringing in his head as if it was supposed to mean something significant. He needed to get some sleep. Setting an alarm to wake him in time for them to get dressed and have breakfast in order to make to their first class on time before drifting off to sleep as well.

**GR*GR***

Lucius walked into Severus room, in time to see his friend pulling on his robes. The drapes to Le Fays’ bed were drawn close. “Shouldn’t you wake him up?” Lucius asked. “He's going to be late for his first class.”

“He didn't sleep here last night,” Severus answered grabbing his pack.

“What do you mean, he didn't sleep here last night?”

“Just as I said, Lucius. I am not his keeper. If you want to ask him about where he slept last night, I suggest you ask him when you see him.”

Lucius sighed, “Can you be a little less grumpy in the blasted mornings? Your cloud of brood is already darkening the room.”

They walked out of the room and to the common room. Lucius asked a few of the students if they've seen Le Fay, and they all responded with a no.

“He's not very friendly,” Rudolphus Le Strange commented.

“Friendly,” Rabastian his brother scoffed. “ _ Ice Prince _ .” The door to the common room opened, and the boy in question stepped through. He stopped and looked at everyone, who was staring back at him. Lucius looked him over and expected him to look rumpled considering he did not sleep in his own bed. He was completely put together, not a crease or a hair strand out of place.

The alpha inside of him wanted to demand where the other boy was but realized he had no claim on him.  _ Not yet, at least. _ The betrothal contract between him and Narcissa was already null and void. He was free to pursue Le Fay at will. The word will soon spread that he and Narcissa were no longer to be bonded. Narcissa wouldn’t question things, and it wasn’t in her nature.

“Um. . . did I miss a meeting or something?” Le Fay asked breaking the silence.

“No,” Lucius answered stepping forward. “Le Fay, I realize you're new to Hogwarts, and I can allow for certain misunderstandings. However, there are things required when you are a part of the house of snakes that you must adhere to.”

“And what are they?” Le Fay asked crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Lucius defiantly.

For a split-second, Lucius’ cock took more than a little interest. The boy was not afraid of him like the rest of the members in his house.  _ An untamed puppy is always best when a master can mold him for his need alone. Soon.  _ He told himself and his cock jumped at the thought of taming Le Fay.

“We eat, sleep, and study together. It shows that we are united as a house, you must inform of your whereabouts at all times,” Lucius told him.

Le Fay nodded. “Since we do everything together does that mean we shite together, as well? And, do you need to know where I am every minute, or second of the day?”

“There's no need to be crass, Le Fay,” Lucius told him.

“I'm just trying to be thorough, Malfoy. I’m trying to clear up any misunderstanding as well. Now, if you’re done reprimanding me excuse me, I need to get my potions text. It’s my first class. And before you ask, I’ve already had breakfast. After potions I have Defense of the Dark arts, maybe then I’ll meet up with my sister and cousin for a quick bite to eat. They hate when I neglect my daily nourishment. Oh, dammit I forgot that I might need to stop by the loo and . . .”

“Enough!” Lucius snapped. “You've made your point.”

He stepped around Le Fay angry with himself that he lost a bit of control at something so petty. He walked out of the common room with Severus and the other following behind him.

“I don’t think he will be that easy to get into your bed, Lucius,” Severus taunted.

“Not right now, Severus.” He needed to think of a new strategy. Le Fay was definitely not going to be easy to seduce.

**GR*GR***

_ Fucking Malfoy. Who the fuck does he think I am?  _ Harry was pissed.  _ First, he had the nerve to think he could fuck me. Or that I would let him. That fucking bastard. _

Harry angrily jammed his potions book into his pack grumbling to himself and did not hear the door open.

“You know he’s going to target you now. I’m not sure in what way so be prepared for anything?”

Harry looked up and saw Nott standing at the door. Theodore Nott Sr. was a quiet student and followed behind Malfoy like a little lap dog waiting for scraps of food.

“I’m not worried about him,” Harry told him. And in truth, he wasn’t.

“You should be,” Theodore said looking behind him before looking back at Harry. “He’s dangerous, and his family is associated with some dangerous people.”

“Why are you trying to help me?” Harry asked.

Theodore walked into the room and closed the door. He was taller than Harry, but then again everyone was. He had red hair that reminded Harry of Ron. His pale skin was littered with freckles, and his blues eyes looked worried.

“I like you,” he said looking away.

“What do you mean you like me?”

Harry furrowed his brows and Theodor must have read it the wrong way.

“Oh, no, not like that,” Theodor said quickly. “I mean I would like to be your friend. I notice that you stick to yourself, well to your sister and cousin, at least. And even though you’re wealthier than all over us combined, you don’t walk around like you own the entire bloody school. Unless you do and just haven’t told us. You haven’t told us anything, really . . .”

“Do you always ramble like this or are you nervous?” Harry asked.

Theodor blushed. “A bit of both, really.” He looked away. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should go.”

“We have potions together, right?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah,” Theodor answered.

“I’m guessing you haven’t eaten breakfast yet?”

“No, we were heading to the Great Hall when you came in.”

“I told Neville and Luna to I was coming up to get my potion textbook. They are going to meet me in the kitchen. The elves like giving us extra snacks to eat throughout the day.”

Nott’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Why does that surprise you?”

“I just never . . .”

“What spoken to them besides ordering them around,” Harry drawled.

“Yeah,” he stated, and Harry noticed how contrite he looked.

“Look, I’m sorry. I understand we were brought up differently and I don’t fault you for that. You see, the elves as servants and truthfully, they are. But they also have feelings and although they enjoy serving us because it brings them joy. They also need to be seen as magical creatures.”

Nott stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “You’re right.”

“So, want to come?”

“Where?” Nott asked looking up.

“To the kitchen. What do you think we’ve been talking about all this time?”

“I do, but Lucius said…” Theodore started.

“Do you always do everything that pampas arse tells you to do?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“Start thinking for yourself, Nott,” Harry said walking around the other boy and heading out the door. He didn’t look back to see if Nott was following him. He wasn’t there to lead anyone or tell them what to do.

“Hey, wait up, let me get my pack, and we can go eat!” He yelled stopping Harry before he got to the common room. He ran to his room and came back with his robes hanging over his arm. “Are . . . are you sure your cousin and sister won’t mind?”

“Nah, come on they are waiting for me in the kitchen,” Harry told him.

“You know where the kitchen is?”

“Doesn’t everyone!”

“Um . . . No, I’ve been here for seven years, and I have no clue where the kitchen is. You’ve been here for two weeks, and you do. How does that happen?”

“Just lucky I guess,” Harry mumbled.

They walked down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff Basement. They stopped in front of the painting and Harry tickled the pear, and it turned into a knob for them to enter. When they walked Harry stopped, he was surprised to see Sirius, James, and Remus sitting at the table with Neville and Luna.

“Harry, look who decided to join us for breakfast,” Neville said looked at him as if begging him not to cause any problem or outbursts.

He’d already gotten on his soapbox twice that morning and was out of speeches at the moment.

Harry shrugged his shoulder, “I guess we all had the same idea.” he stepped aside and let Theodor walk in after him. He looked at the three Gryffindors’ and wondered why they were there.

“Master Harry,” The elf, Winny came up to him.

“Hello Winny, how are you today?” He said to her with a smile.

“I’s good, master Harry, I make your favorite for you,” she said holding her floppy ears looking up at him with large puppy dog eyes.

“Thank you, Winny, and I will be sure to leave a picture for you.”

She smiled before bouncing off to do her work. Every morning Harry leaves a picture for the Elves as a thank you for feeding him. He looked up to see the three Gryffindors’ staring at him. Neville and Luna were busy enjoying their second breakfast. Or in Harry’s case picking at his food and everyone else's. He walked over and sat down beside Luna and Theodore sat beside him. He reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon from Neville’s plate.

“Oy, get your own,” he yelled playfully at Harry.

“Oh, stop complaining that's what you get for laughing me at last night.”

“You have to admit you overreacted just a bit,” Luna said taking a bite of her apple. 

“Why were you late getting back?” Neville asked him. A plate was set down in front of Harry then Theodore.

“Was it the Nargles?” Luna asked.

“In a manner of speaking,” he answered her without giving too much information as he tucked into his food.  “They are not happy with me.”

“You understand what the hell she just said?” Sirius asked speaking up for the first time.

“Harry is the only one that ever understands her sometimes,” Neville told the group at the table.

“I'll be going to see the tall one today. Will you two come with me?” Luna said.

The tall one she was talking about was Hagrid. “Do you think that's a good idea?” Harry asked her as he surveyed the other sitting at the table.

“I do he's quite lonely. Maybe we should bring him a pet.”

“Whatever you say, Luna,” Neville said.

“I thought you said you didn't understand her,” James piped up.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes I can, and sometimes I can't.”

“So,” Remus said clearing his throat. “How do you like being at Hogwarts so far?”

“I like it just fine. It feels like home,” Harry answered.

“You used to live in a castle?” Nott asked.

“No,” Harry smiled. “I meant, it makes you feel like your home. It's like Hogwarts wants me to be here. It's my home away from home.”

The answer seemed to satisfy them. He observed the three Gryffindors and one Slytherin as they listened to Luna and Neville talk and was glad they weren’t paying any attention. So, this was is how Dumbledore was going to play it? Harry didn’t dislike Dumbledore but after thinking about a few things and reasoning them out with Neville and Luna.

One thing Harry realized watching his father and godfathers was that the Headmaster was enjoyed playing head games, as much as any Slytherin. The very house he claims to dislike because of their sneaky way of thinking. Harry knew that Dumbledore was a masterful chess player and saw people as a removable piece. And sadly, unbeknownst to the three loyal Gryffindors sitting with them, got pulled into a game they didn't even know they were playing.

“Can you guys do me a favor,” he said getting everyone's attention.

“If we can sure,” Remus answered.

Harry got up and gathered his things. “Inform the Headmaster that if he wishes to speak with us to send an owl message to our magical guardian so that she's present.”  They gasped, and Harry ignored them and continued to talk.

“Sending you blokes to do his information gathering is so very beneath him.” He would have said more but decided to leave things as simple as possible.  

“How do you know the Headmaster sent us and . . .” Harry held up a finger stopping Sirius from saying more.

“Let's just say we've come across men like him.” He leaned down and kissed Luna on her cheek. “I will go with you to see our friend. And don't worry about the Nargles so much, I have it all under control.”

“You know me so well, big brother,” Luna said to him. “I still think we need to get the lonely one a pet. I bet he’ll like that.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He looked away from her and then at the three Gryffindors who were still staring at him. He could see Neville smiling, and Nott looked just as shocked. “Come on Nott, let’s go. The rest of you gentlemen have a good day.”

Harry turned and handed Winny the drawing he did she smiled and bounced around the room showing all the other elves. He turned and almost bumped into Nott who was standing directly behind him. He shook his head and walked over to the door opening it and stopped quickly looked back at the three men who he wanted to be closer to than anything in the world then walked out of the kitchen. But felt ashamed that they were letting themselves be pulled around by Dumbledore. There was nothing he could say to them. Trying to get close to them was going to be hard.  But maybe it was for the best keeping them at a distance and still did what he went there to do. 

**GR*GR***

“Something is bothering him,” Neville said to Luna.

She sighed and shook her head, “He's not handling things well.”

“What's wrong with him,” James asked.

“Do you really want to know or are you sitting here waiting for information like Harry said?”

“Now you listen. . .” James Potter started.

“No why don't you listen for a change,” Neville said cutting him off. “Why did you really want to have breakfast with us? We've been here for two weeks going on three, and you three ignore us completely and all of a sudden you think sharing a quick meal would make us best mates?” Neither of them answered, and Neville noticed Remus looking down at his empty plate, and it was all the answers he needed to both of his questions and clarify Harry’s suspicion. He got up from the table. “Come on, Luna, love let's go. Don't want to be late for class.” Luna got up, and they both walked over to the house-elves. “Thank you for a marvelous meal, again. You guys have outdone yourselves.”

“Yes, it was wonderful, keep up the good work,” she complimented. “Thank you for taking such good care of us.”

The Elves smiled and nodded holding on to their floppy ears. Neville and Luna walked out of the kitchen leaving the three Gryffindors to talk amongst themselves.

**GR*GR***

“We seriously fuck that up,” James said when Neville and Luna left.

“No shit,” Sirius drawled.

“I told you they would have seen through us,” Remus said.

“No need to rub it in, Remy,” James grumbled.

“What do we do now?” Sirius asked.

“We tell the Headmaster the truth,” Remus told them. “And the truth is they aren’t fools and certainly don’t trust easily.”

“What I want to know is, who's the friend?” Sirius asked.

“Why Pads you sound jealous,” Remus said teasingly.  “If you wanted to know just ask her. She seems easier going than the other two.”

“Maybe if we get her alone, she will talk to us,” James reasoned. “The only thing is trying to understand what the hell she's talking about.”

“What the hell is a nar . . . na. . . whatever the fuck she said?” Sirius yelled causing James and Remus to see snicker.

“You really like her don't you,” Remus asked him.

“Shit, have you seen her? She's the prettiest thing to walk on the face of the earth. And she has a smile that just warms my heart. And her eyes, I can picture our kids having her smile and those beautiful blue eyes.”

“What's this? Is the womanizing Sirius Black cashing in his chips for one girl?” James and Remus chuckled, but Sirius didn't laugh.

“I think I might be,” Sirius stood up and grabbed his pack. “I want to get to know her and not because Dumbledore asked me to. But because I want to. I want her. I think she’s my mate.” He walked out of the kitchen leaving his friends to themselves. Unlike Sirius, they had a free period and needed to get there one time. Sirius decided that he was going to spend some time trying to figure out how to get his woman. 

**GR*GR***

Neville sat in history class listening to Professor Binns drone on and on about, Merlin knew what. History didn't seem to change no matter what timeline they were in. He looked at Harry who was sitting beside him drawing something. Neville sighed and slouched further down in his seat. Truth be told Harry wasn’t the only one having issues with everything. It's taking Neville just as long to adjust to everything.

He might be putting up a brave front for his friends, but he's just as worried and scared about how much things were changing for them. He didn't doubt what they set out to do was wrong. What Neville was worried about, was that they might not stop Voldemort in time. No doubt he'd already made two Horcruxes and had them hidden.

The hope that he, Harry and Luna were banking on was to find them and destroy them without the man finding out. Neville thought he would be okay seeing his parents lucid and of sound mind and body, but he was wrong. He's mesmerized at hearing his mother's laughter. And of seeing his father joking with his friends. Each time he saw them all he could think about was the outcome of what happened when the Le Stranges’ tortured them. He closed his eyes trying to block out the thought.

_ No, they are the reason why I’m doing this. I want to save my parents. _

There was something different about this timeline. It worried him that they somehow ended in an alternate world. Everyone seemed the same, yet everything was based on a hierarchical system. It had nothing to do with wealth. He saw the way some of the students even the professors acted around each other. Some students would walk with their heads down refusing to look in the students in their faces. This timeline was very confusing, and he wished he knew who to talk to about his theory. He wasn’t kidding when he told Harry that he needed to do more research. 

Class ended, and he and Harry were walking down to the kitchen where they would meet Luna for dinner. Neville realized that he should probably mingle with the other students in his house. But he wasn't ready to let anyone into his world. It Harry and Luna felt the same way. Although, with Harry, it was to piss off the elder Malfoy than anything else.

“So, what happened after I left this morning?” Harry asked beside him.

“Nothing really, I think they realize we are not easily swayed though,” Neville commented.

“I didn’t mean to say what I said this morning,” Harry told him.

“I think it was the right thing to do,” Neville said.

“How do you figure that?”

“This way they know we are not pushovers,” he answered. “It's one thing to want to be our friends. It's another to do it because they were asked to.”

“That's true,” Harry said. “Since this is our first Hogsmeade weekend what do you want to do?” He asked Neville.

“I don't know. We could just play things by ear.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agreed.

“So, Quidditch tryouts are coming up are you going to try out for Slytherin seeker position?”

“I'm thinking about it.” Harry smiled and looked at him. “What about you? You've gotten better at flying…”

“You can stop right there. I'm not getting my arse on a broom for the rest of my life if I can bloody help it.”

“Oh, come on, Nev you're not half bad, anymore.”

“No, Harry, just no. And you can turn those puppy dog eyes on someone else,” Neville told him. He could feel his resolve slipping. Harry had a certain effect on people and made them do things when they don't even realize they were doing it.

They were about to walk down the stairs when they were stopped by Alice Bancroft who will one day be Alice Longbottom. “Mr. Pendragon,” she said calling his name. For some reason, she sounded and looked nervous.

Neville was trying to keep to memory everything about the woman in front of him. Her hair was blond they shared and the same blue eyes. Although, his eyes were bluer thanks to the adoption potion.

“Yes, Miss. Bancroft,” he answered her. “What can I do for you?”

She looked at her friend Lily Evans standing beside her. “Go on, Alice you can do it,” Lily whispered but Neville heard her clearly, and he had a gut feeling this was going to be bad really bad. 

Alice nodded and cleared her throat and looked at Neville. “Mr. Pendragon, since this will be the first Hogsmeade weekend and you're new to Hogwarts. I was wondering . . . that is . . . I . . . come out with me this weekend?” She stammered before blurring out.

Neville’s eyes widened, and he heard Harry snort beside him trying to hold back his laughter.

_ This is bad, this is so fucking bad. My mom just asked me out on a fucking date. Holy shit what do I do? _

He stared at her for a few seconds assessing exactly what he should do. If he said no, he would be breaking his mother's heart. But on the half chance he said yes, he could use this opportunity to get to know his mother and possibly be her friend. 

“I will agree to go with you under one condition,” Neville said to her.

Her blue eyes brightened. “And that is?”

“That Miss. Evans and Harry are allowed to accompany us.” Harry gasped beside him, and Neville wanted to look at his friend and smile.

“But, I can't,” Lily said. “I've already made plans with James.”

Alice turned to her friend. “Please, Lily this once can't you cancel with James for me,” she begged. “I will never ask you for anything else.”

“I doubt that,” Lily told Alice. “But I will go with you guys for a couple of hours then meet up with James. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Alice beamed.

“Then it's set, we will meet on Saturday afternoon, until then, ladies,” Neville bowed, and he and Harry continued their journey to the kitchen.

He knew once they were in private Harry was going to let him have it. And was he ever right as soon as they were in the kitchen he used a privacy charm around them.

“Why did you have to include me in on your date?” Harry snapped.

“Come on, Harry what was I supposed to do, my bloody mum just asked me out on a date,” Neville argued.

“You could have kept me out of it,” he whined. “The entire time we were standing there my mom wouldn't even look at me. I think she hates me.”

Neville didn't like the sound or the look coming from Harry. “Well, you can use this date to show her the real you. Besides, we need to start making new friends. Why not start with our moms?”

“I know you're right, but it's going to be awkward,” he said then a smile broke out on his face. “I can't believe your mom asked you out on a date,” he said and started chuckling like the mad hatter. 

They expanded the privacy spell once Luna joined them. Harry told her about their double date and she laughed as well, and decided she will join them as their chaperone. Meaning she wouldn't miss out on seeing her friend try to rebuff his mother's advances for anything.

**GR*GR***

Luna walked into the Gryffindor common room and was heading to her room. It was a couple of minutes after dinner, some students had just gotten back and headed to their common rooms while others probably lingered in the Great Hall. Unlike Neville and Harry, she wasn’t having such a hard time getting used to everything. She wasn’t able to see a clear picture of what the future will hold for them. But Luna knew that everything would turn out for the better. One Dark Lord will fall, and another will rise. One that will do anything to protect this world with his heart and mind. One that will do anything to please his mate because deep down he would do anything to please his mate.

One she will follow.

Harry will need to make some impossible decisions and possibly fight in another war. But they will have more help than they did the first time. However, Harry might not be able to accept the help that was going to be offered by one person in particular. Luna wanted to prepare the man who had not only become her brother in blood but her best friend.

Once he realized the world they are living in Harry will not be able to accept his place in it right away. Luna understood her place in society. She also realized a few weeks ago that they not only came back to the past but an alternate version of their world. In their world, the war happened as it did, and Harry went on to marry Ginny Weasley. Luna wasn’t sure exactly when the time shift took place but deciding to come back to the past wasn’t the only thing that changed for them. She was about to open the door and stepped back when some pushed it open. She smiled when she saw that it was Sirius.

“Hello Sirius,” she greeted.

“Hi, Luna,” he said with a smile, his gray eyes matched his smile. “Did you just come from having dinner with your brother and cousin?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“You know sooner or later, you’re going to have eat with your house?”

“I do, and Harry and Neville understand as well,” she answered. “We’re rather close you see, and even at our age being separated from one another for too long we tend to worry.” That was certainly true, even though she wasn’t worried like Neville and Harry she hated being far away from them too long. They are her lifeline, and she was theirs.

“You guys grew up together?” Sirius asked.

“You could say that,” she told him. She noticed that Sirius was looking at her as if he wanted to ask her something. “All you have to do is ask me, Sirius.”

“How do you know I want to ask you something?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s your body language,” she said with a smile.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, “Did you and your brother go visit the friend you were talking about this morning?” Luna had a feeling that wasn’t the question but didn’t press the issue, whatever Sirius wanted to know he will ask her in time.

“No,” she answered. “Harry wants to give things a bit more time before we approach our friend.”

“Do you listen to everything your brother says?” His brows furrowed.

“Not everything, but Harry is very perceptive, and I usually listen to him within reason.”

Sirius was about to say something else but stalled when the door opened, and Lily and Alice walked in. They both turned and looked at the girls who stopped talking and stared at Luna and Sirius.

“Hello, Lily, Alice,” Luna greeted.

“Luna, Sirius,” Lily greeted back. “Are we interrupting something?” She asked with a smile on her face that reminded her so much of Harry before he changed his appearance.

Luna turned to look at Sirius, “I don’t know, Sirius, are they?”

“Er . . .er . . .” he stammered.

“I guess not,” Luna said shrugging her shoulders. She was about to head upstairs when she stopped. “Oh, Lily and Alice, I hope we have a wonderful time on Saturday. I’m looking forward to it.”

“You’re coming with us?” Alice asked speaking up for the first time. Luna didn’t miss the disappointed expression on her face.

“What’s happening on Saturday?” Sirius asked at the same time.

“Oh, I thought you knew,” Luna told him. “Alice and Lily asked Harry and Neville to show them around Hogsmeade, and I decided to tag along,” she explained.

“Lily, I thought you had a date with James on Saturday?” Sirius asked.

Lily sighed, “I do but, I promised Alice I would go with her in the afternoon and meet James later.”

“Does James know that?” Sirius asked.

“Do I know what?” James asked walking through the porthole with Remus and Peter Pettigrew.

Luna was keeping a very close eye on Pettigrew. He was already in league Voldemort. Even without knowing about the things he’d done to his best friend, Luna couldn’t stand the sight of the rat amigi. He carried a stench that had nothing to do with his body order and more to do with someone who was practicing dark magic and was failing at it miserably.  

“James, there is something I need to talk to you about, it’s about Saturday,” Lily stated.

“What about Saturday?” James asked confused.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Luna answered for her. “Harry, Neville and I are honored that Lily and Alice has volunteered to show us around Hogsmeade on Saturday before you guys off on your date.” She could see the shocked look on both the girls’ faces but ignored them. “Thank you, James, for being so understanding. I figured after this morning you would want to make it up to us. I have another idea, why don’t Alice invite Frank Longbottom to join us, I bet you he would like that.” Luna smiled and walked upstairs to leaving a very confused group of the Luna whirlwind. She wasn’t far from her room and was able to hear their conversation.

“Is that all?” James asked. “Oh, Lily-flower you have the biggest heart ever.”

Luna didn’t hear anything else because she went into her room and closed the door. Things are going to work out for the better.

_ It must work. _

Luna had come up with a plan on how to get close to her mother. Little by little her plan was coming together. They had potions together, a subject she was subpar experience in during her timeline. Her idea was to ask Pandora to be her tutor, and during those times she would use the opportunity to get to know her mother. Luna looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different on the outside but was the same person on the inside. She took her hair down, she loved the purple color. She shocked herself as well as Harry and Neville when she told the stylist that was the color she wanted.

She took out her radish spelled earrings. Harry had spelled them for her to never wilt just before he had disappeared to in the search for Voldemort's lost soul. She knew why he did it. He thought it was the last and only thing besides a good life he could give her. She wore it every day because it was a gift from his heart. Luna loved that both her friends did not try to change her. They went along with most things that she wanted and listened to her when most wouldn’t.

Harry and Neville knew her talks of snaggles and nargiles and any silly creature she could think of was just her being herself. They didn’t care if the creatures were real or not. They supported her, and in return she supported them. Luna missed out on a lot when her mother died. She loved her father. But there were things she needed to hear from a mother that a father couldn’t say. Now they were peers and she looked forward to getting to know her mother. But simply having her close, having her as a friend was more than enough. And more than she could ask for.

**GR*GR***

Harry rolled out of bed on Saturday and shuffled to the bathroom. He was ever so grateful that all the rooms came with their own bathroom and he didn’t have to go far. After taking care of his business he was brushing his teeth looking at himself in the mirror. He ruffled his hair and decided that he wasn’t going to put it up today, he liked having it down. It was a lot tamer, and all he needed to do was add a couple of products in it and brush it back. His scar wasn’t as pronounced as it was before.  He walked back into his room and pulled out something comfortable to wear for their outing. The weather was changing getting cooler but not enough where he needed a jacket. He did a wandless tempus and saw that he had enough time to take a shower before he had to meet Luna and Neville, and the rest of the group.

Harry couldn’t believe Luna invite James, Sirius, and Remus. He chuckled when she told him that Frank Longbottom would be a part of their group and he shouldn’t mention it to Neville. She noticed how nervous Neville was to talk to his father and figured this would be the perfect way for him to break the ice. He was pulling on his shirt when his bedroom door opened. He turned around expecting to see Severus, but it was Lucius Malfoy standing there instead. The blonde was leering at him licking his lips. Harry realized he had his shirt opened and hurriedly buttoned his shirt.

“What do you want, Malfoy, as you can see, Severus isn’t here?”

He walked into the room and closed the door. “I did not come to see, Severus, I came to see you.”

“Well, here I am what do you want?” Harry said maybe a bit too harshly.

Malfoy didn’t seem to mind, or he ignored Harry’s brash demeanor. “I thought that since this was first Hogsmeade outing that you would like to go out with us.”

“I can’t,” Harry told him.

“You can’t, or you won’t?” Malfoy snapped.

“I can’t. Because I already made plans to go with someone else,” Harry told him.

“Fine then bring them along,” Malfoy told him. “I would love the opportunity to get to know your sister and cousin.”

“I…” Harry started, but Lucius cut him off.

“I’m trying to get to know you, Le Fey, if you haven’t noticed I run this house and I refuse to let someone else come in and act any different.”

“Shouldn’t you be enjoying the day with you, betrothed?” Harry asked.

Lucius smiled, “Narcissa and I have come to an understanding, I’m free to do and enjoy whatever I want, and she is as well, considering that our engagement is off. Someone else, has caught my eye.” He said looking Harry up and down before stopping at his eyes.

_ This bastard is such an arrogant prick. _

“Fine, if you want to come then, by all means, I welcome your company.” Malfoy smiled, and Harry relished the enjoyment of the bastard seeing exactly who they would be meeting up with.

“Oh, Severus, Theodor, and the Le Strange brother’s will be joining us. Are you okay with that?”

_ Shit, I’ve been trying to keep Neville away from the Le Strange brothers because of what they did to his parents. There was nothing he can do about it now. _

“Yes, that’s fine,” he said thinking about if Neville will be able to be around the Le Strangers for a few hours.

Harry grabbed his jumper off the bed, he turned and bumped into the other boy and looked up.  _ Shit, how did he move so fast and has he always been this tall? _

Lucius reached up and threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair then looked down at him.  “Tell me, Harrison, may I call you Harrison?” Harry didn’t respond. “What kind of products do you use in your hair. It’s quite soft,” he whispered.

Harry swallowed and licked his lips before answering. “I don’t know Luna, makes it for me.”

“Maybe I should ask her,” Lucius’ face grew closer to him, and Harry’s eyes widened. He stepped back, and his back bumped into one of the bed posters. Lucius followed and kept him cornered to the poster. “Has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are? I feel as if I could drown in them all day.”

Harry shook his head slowly. He wanted to move and then at the same time he didn’t. The towering presence of the taller boy was doing something to him. Even knowing Lucius’ true intention and yet Harry found himself looking at his smoldering gray eyes. Lucius was very handsome, and the devil of a man knew it. He smirked as he caressed Harry’s right cheek with the back of his fingers. His touch was gentle, and Harry had to stop himself from showing any more signs of how Lucius’ touch was affecting him. Clearing his throat, he grabbed onto the other boy’s wrists stopping him and moving his hand away from him. Severing their connection.

“I think we need to go,” Harry said. “Or Neville and Luna will start to worry that I didn’t get up in time. They’re probably on their way here now.” he was rambling and didn’t like it.

He stepped around Lucius putting a lot of space between them. He needed to stay away from Lucius Malfoy, the man didn’t belong to him and he never will. And knowing Lucius’ true intentions was the perfect reason to never be alone with the man ever. Harry tapped his jeans pocket making sure he had his coin purse it was in his pockets. He didn’t look back at Lucius and walked out of his bedroom. His hands were shaking, and he felt slightly unsettled. Lucius’ touch affected more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He rushed out of the common room not looking to see who was in there and out the porthole. And just as he’s assumed, Neville and Luna were on their way to see him.

They must have noticed how flustered he was. “Hey Harry, are you alright?” Neville asked. He heard the concern in his voice.

“Ah . . . yeah, I'm good,” he answered. “Listen, we have more people joining our little group.”

“Yeah, who?” Neville asked.

“Malfoy, Nott, and the Le Strange brothers,” Harry told them looking right at Neville who gasped.  And he was right to be concerned. He could see and feel the emotions coming from Neville in waves. “I'm sorry, he wouldn't have taken no for an answer. He pretty much cornered me in my bedroom. We can find a way to lose them if you want?”

 

“Neville we will stay by your side the whole time, I promise nothing is going to happen,” Luna assured him. “I know saying they haven't given their life over to the Dark Lord yet won't change your view about them. But just try and let your emotions settle just for today and afterward you can go back to hating them. Do it for me, Nev.” 

Harry stood by and watched as Luna worked her best my puppy was kicked, and now ' _I'm_ _sad'_ expression on her face. Neville let go of the breath he apparently had been holding and looked down at his and Luna’s joined hands then back up at her. She was smiling this time knowing that she just manipulated Neville to get what she wanted. 

He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. “You owe me,” he told her.

“And I will pay you in full, my good sir,” she giggled and both Harry and Neville smiled.

He looked at Harry with a scowl on his handsome face. If Harry hadn't seen Neville has a brother from the moment they started Hogwarts seven years ago he might have considered the other boy a lover. Neville raised a speculative eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders saying what.

“Don't give me that innocent look,” Neville told him. He folded his arms over his chest. “How long have you been teaching her?”

“Oh no, Harry I think he knows,” Luna said with a giggle.

“You weren’t supposed to tell him, Luna,” he admonished.

“So, you have been teaching her?” Neville yelled although he wasn't serious.

“But I had to try it out. Harry, you know all my secrets,” she looked down at the hem of her sweater looking very sorry for what she's done.

“Oh no, you don't, young lady, your tricks won't work on me. Try using it on some unsuspecting fool like, Neville.”

As he spoke, Harry was slowly backing up, knowing what was going to happen in the next minute. The second Neville went to jump on top of him and Harry took off down the hall running as fast as he could laughing. He bumped into a few students and accidentally knocking Sirius down as ran up the stairs finally put to the Quidditch field. Luna and Neville were right behind him. He grabbed one of the brooms hoping on it and in seconds he was in the air.

“Harry get back here, now!” Neville yelled.

“I can't hear you, Nev,” Harry tease cupping his ears.  “Maybe you should come up here with me.”

“You can hear me just fine, you bloody wanker, get down here!”

Harry threw his head back and laughed feeling good and relaxed for the first time.  He flew a bit higher just as the group of Slytherin and Gryffindor came out to the field. He decided to enjoy the ride for a few more minutes before going back down. These brooms were not as fast as his broom. He'd placed a charm masking his Firebolt and also painted a darker color so that no one would notice it.

**GR*GR***

“He's never going to come down now, is he?” Luna asked looking up at Harry as he made a few loops around the pitch.

“He will, this is just his way to try and get me on a blasted broom,” Neville told her.

“What the hell is going on?” James Potter asked.

“Just Harry having a bit of fun at Neville’s expense,” Luna answered.

“We might as well sit down and wait for him, he'll be done in a minute,” Neville told the group as he sat on the grass. “It's a nice day for a pickup game,” he added leaning back on one elbow on the grass. 

He watched and waited to see what the others might do. Harry let out a loud cheer the higher got. He wasn’t doing anything dangerous probably didn't want to give away his skills.

“Maybe some other time,” Lucius sneered. “I was promised an outing, and that is what I want.”

“Oh shut, your pampas mouth, Malfoy!” James Potter yelled.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” Sirius piped in. “Don't you have a dungeon bat to run after. Oh, my apologies there he is along with the rest of your lackeys.”

Neville looked at Luna and then at the arguing group. How the hell are they supposed to go out when all they do is argue.

“Can you all just the fuck up!”

Everyone started when they heard Harry yell. He was standing with the broom in his before sending it back to it post wandlessly he must have really upset not realizing what he did or that everyone gasped.

“What the bloody fuck are you people yelling at?” He asked looking at the two groups waiting for an answer. “I bet you people have no fucking idea why you dislike each other. And don't give me any of that pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born bullshit. We are all the same people, and we came here for one fucking thing, and that is to learn. What the hell does blood have to do with it? If you bloody idiots want to be our friends know this when I cut myself and it reds then that means you all must bleed the same color. I will not hate someone because of that. But I might hate you if you try to kill some I care about all in the name of blood purity. I've seen too much death and lost too many people I cared about in my life.”

He walked over to Luna she extended her hands and he pulled her up. Neville got to his feet as well and walked beside them. He gave a quick look back at the group who was staring at them as they walked away. And headed to the gate leaving school property, they knew where they were going no need for tour guides.

**GR*GR***

Lily Evans was impressed. That was the first time she heard any spoke like that with such authority. She had a whole new perspective of the dark hair Slytherin. He was different from all the rest who let their last name guide who they were.  The first time she saw Harry when he walked into the Great Hall, she thought he was handsome. She was drawn to Harry he felt something like familiarity to her, but she'd never met him or seen him before. 

That night of the welcoming feast he looked sad, and Lily wanted to pull him in her arms and tell him that everything was going to be fine. He looked like a man who was carrying the weight in his tiny shoulders. He’s also power and Lily wondered if he realized that he did magic by will or without thought. Truth be told she did not want to come on this outing with them. Because he did not know how she would have behaved, it was weird for her to have a motherly affection to a boy that was the same age as her. Maybe sisterly is a better word for it. She turned to leave when James' hand stopped her.

“Lily, where are you going?”

“To catch up to them.” She pulled her arm away and ran after the two boys and girls. Soon more footsteps followed.

**GR*GR***

“So, felt like getting on your rant box this morning?” Neville questioned without judgment.

“I didn’t mean to. But it's something that's been building for a while. We know they hate each other and it's not because of their differences in personality. It all comes down to your blood ranking in society which is bloody stupid if you ask me.” Harry explained.

“So how are you going to explain your wandless magic?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked genuine confusion on his face.

“You really don't know when you do it, do you?” Neville commented.

“You sent the broom back with just a flick of your wrist before you went on with your rant.” Luna giggled and shook her head. “You're an amazing wizard, Harry, but quite oblivious.”

“I agree,” Neville smiled.

“I just won't explain it. There's nothing to say. Let's drop it and enjoy our day or what's left of it. I will even let you take me clothes shopping since I ruined your day,” Harry suggested.

“I planned on shopping for us anyway,” Neville said as they walked into Baxter and Brothers a high-end fashion and couture for the everyday Wizard and Witch clothing store.

“Just promise me something,” Harry stopped Neville from opening the door to the store.

“What?” Neville asked.

“Just don't go overboard or I will need to buy a new trunk.”

“Oh, come off it. Your trunk is expandable and has a huge closet. I made sure of it.” Neville walked into the store followed by Luna, leaving Harry to stew. He hated shopping he really did. “Bloody clothes horse is going to be the death of me,” Harry mumbled.

“I hope not, that would be quite unfortunate if you were to die by too much shopping.” Someone said from behind him.

Harry turned around and gasped. He would know that face and eyes anywhere. It was the face he saw in his dreams before they turned into a nightmare. His skin started to feel as if something was crawling underneath it. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. The man smirked knowing that Harry was openly staring at him. He was handsome and would remain that way until he finished separating parts of his soul. He will stay rationally sane only for a short time before madness took over.

“I do hope I didn't scare you, Mr…”

“Le Fay,” Harry supplied automatically.

The man raised a perfectly arched brow. “Interesting,” he hissed, but it came out as a whisper.

“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Duke Le Fay. I'm Lord Marvolo Riddle.” He bowed slightly.

“Um . . . yeah same to you,” Harry said.

He felt uncomfortable standing in front of the man who might one-day reign terror on their world. The man who might one day be the demon whose name children would be afraid to utter. He was uncomfortable because he wanted to reach for his wand and kill the man standing in front of him, but he couldn’t. There would be too many questions and too many answers he couldn’t give.  _ Not yet _ .

“Why do I get the feeling you knew who I was before I said my name?” Harry asked him.

“Everyone knows of the Le Fay family. If I'm not mistaken we are Distantly related,” Riddle said.

“Maybe but I've never been interested in my family relation of the past,” Harry lied.

“You should. It's wonderful knowing your past so that you can correct the future.”

Harry froze,  _ oh shit, does he suspect something?  _ He shrugged playing off his ill eased. “Maybe what if knowing the past and trying to fix it, doesn’t change the future for the better only makes things worse?”

Riddle looked at him quizzically, “You’re an interesting young man, Duke Le Fay. I would love to sit and speak with you more. But I'm already late meeting my fiancée.”

_ Who the hell agreed to marry this crazy ass fucker?  _ Just as he thought it a female voice called Riddles’ name causing them both to look at Bellatrix Black ran to meet him.  _ Well, that explains it. Crazy people attract each other. _

Riddle nodded and whispered a hasty excuse me and met Bellatrix half way hugging her. They seemed in love, but then again looks could be deceiving. Shaking his head, Harry walked into the store to see what mess Neville got him into.

_ He stumbled when a thought came to him if Bellatrix his getting married to Voldemort who does Rudolphus Le Strange marry. Have we already change the past that much already? _

It was something he would need to talk to Neville and Luna about later. He looked over and saw one of his classmates. One of the quieter ones. Harry studied the boy for a few minutes as he tried to decide which sets of socks went with the new black, gray, or dark blue sacks he picked up. Gray eyes looked up for a second meeting Harry’s green ones. He smiled and walked over. Neville and Luna kept telling he needed to make new friends, no time like the present.

**GR*GR***

Marvolo squeezed Bellatrix tightly around her waist. She disappointed him by not informing him of essential facts. He leaned back still keeping his arms tightly around her waist. She was not his first choice of the Black sister as his partner. He would have chosen Andromeda or even Narcissa. But unlike the two she was the more loyal to him. Once her duty is done, and she bore him an heir he will have no reason to keep her around. Marvolo has many plans and keeping a  _ crazy bint _ at his side is not one of them. Now, that a better prospect has come to light, he can now elevate his plans. But first, he needed to get rid of Dumbledore and the newly resurfaced Duke Le Fay.

The title belongs to him. After all, there cannot be two heirs to the Slytherin or Le Fay title. The boy was the spitting image of Mordred Le Fay, and Marvolo could not have that. The only thing that could cause a problem was that other than the students and professors at Hogwarts no one else are aware of Le Fay existence. Killing him should be easy he doesn’t seem powerful enough. The Le Fays have always had a wealth of unlimited power and yet they were foolish enough to let their bloodline dwindle down.

He thought back to the boy, _yes, he will be very easy to kill._ _It's time to pay a visit to my pet in the chamber, the boy is not a parseltongue, or he would have understood me earlier._

“Tom, my love, W...” Bella started but stopped when it became too hard to breathe.

“I told you never to call me that muggle name.” He pressed more of his power squeezing her tighter. “Now let's try that once more, hm?”

“Marvolo,” he squeezed her tighter. “M . . . my Lord, I'm happy to see you,” she said between gasp of breath.

“Well done, my Bella,” he praised as he brought a hand lovingly up and cupped her cheek. To those passing by they would only see a man lovingly tenderly touch his partner, they would miss, the way his fingers are gripped tightly on her scalp. “Now, tell me, Bella, why am I just finding out about Le Fay?” He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, loving the way her lips and body trembled with fear.

“My Lord, I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I thought you were informed.”

“Bella, you are my eyes and ears inside Hogwarts walls. It’s the reason why I agreed to marry you. You’ve failed me, my sweet Bella,” his fingers digging in her scalp.

“I know, my Lord. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, Lord, my love.” She tried to raise her hand to touch him, but the look on his face stopped her.

“How should I punish you for your failure, Bella?”

“The cruciatus, my Lord,” Bella begged.

“No,” he said lifting her hand from her scalp and trailing a finger down the side of her face. “I think this failure requires a more delicate punishment. One that will be lasting and effective.” He released her and rested a hand at the small of her back and lead her to the apparition.

“My Lord, I…”

“Not to worry, my Bella, I will have you back in time,” he assured her as they apparated away. Their wedding plans will be delayed for another day.

**GR*GR***

Regulus looked up when he saw the new students walk into the store. The one named Neville and his beautiful cousin Luna. He’d heard rumors around the school that she was an odd bird, but very smart. He watched them as they walked around talking to each other and he couldn’t help but wonder where his classmate was? The three were always together, whispering and to each other. Regulus was in the common room when Le Fay stood up to Lucius Malfoy.

He wanted to stand and applaud his new classmate for not bowing down to the pompous prick. Regulus continued to look through the clothes on the rack while trying to be inconspicuous that he was listening to their conversation.  He was also looking at the article of clothing that Neville was picking out. The guy had taste he remarked to himself.

A few minutes of listening and pretending to know what they were talking about had Regulus more confused as he wondered why he was doing it in the first place. He was a loner among his Slytherin classmates. His last name might be Black, but people saw and referred to his as the little brother of Sirius Black. _ Sirius.  _ A throne in his family's side for being sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin like the rest of the family.

Regulus couldn’t understand what the big deal about what house someone was sorted into. After leaving Hogwarts, it will not matter what house anyone got classified into. Or he'd hoped not.  He didn’t hate Sirius like his mother and father, expected him to. On the contrary, he wanted to be close to his big brother and wished there was some way he could relate to him the way he did with James Potter. He was envious of their close relationship and quietly hoped that Sirius would hear his cry for them to be brothers like they were when they were kids. Regulus looked up to Sirius for not being afraid of who was just to please the family, especially their mother. He missed hanging out and laughing with his big brother.

He thought once he started Hogwarts and away from the eyes of his parents, they would grow closer and maybe one day band against their parents. But Regulus hasn’t had the nerve to talk to his brother. And Sirius has stayed away from him, pretty much ignoring him altogether. Regulus looked up quickly after picking up the black silk sock he was looking at to see if it matched the black slack he wanted to purchase meeting green jade eyes, which everyone in Slytherin house could not stop talking about. He smiled and felt his cheeks heat up to have those intriguing eyes staring back at him.

“Hello.”

Regulus was startled out of his musing and looked up meeting Le Fay’s charming smile.  _ I see why Lucius wants him.  _ “H . . . Hi,” he stuttered.  _ Shit, way to go, Reg you sound like a blubbering idiot.  _ He berated himself as his cheeks heat furthermore when Le Fay’s smile got brighter.

“Are you all by yourself?”

“A . . . um . . . yeah,” he whispered looking down.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up with wide eyes. “Well, not anymore. Come on,” Le Fay said guiding Regulus away from the socks. “I need someone to stop, Neville from buying out the entire store, you would think Luna would stop him, but no, she encourages it. Can you believe that?”

Regulus looked at Le Fay as if he was crazy. He’d never heard the other boy say more than two words except for the morning he told Lucius to pretty much suck it.

“Before we came here, he literally threw out my entire wardrobe and bought a whole new set. Granted I needed a few new things but everything.” Le Fay continued talking not realizing that Regulus hadn’t said one word.

“What are you complaining about now?” Neville asked when they stopped beside the other boy.

“How much of all this stuff is mine and what’s yours?” Le Fay asked his cousin.

“Hello,” Luna said to him pulling his attention away from her brother and cousin.

He’d never seen her up close before. _ She was beautiful. _

“Don’t mind them,” she told him. “Harry complains because he enjoys, Neville’s pampering.”

Regulus turned and looked at the cousins’ Harry had a scowl on his face with his arms crossed over his chest as Neville looked pleased as punch that he got his own way.

“You’re Sirius’ brother, aren’t you?” Luna asked him.

“Yes, I am,” he answered and waited for her to gush over how great his brother was just like all the other girls who befriended simply to get to know his brother.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Regulus. Do you like Reg or Regulus?”

_ Is she really asking me that?! _

“Hmm . . . you look more like a Reg to me,” she answered for him. “Well come along Reg, I’m hungry,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the clerk.

_ Man are these Le Fay pushy _ .

As much he thought it Regulus realized he did not fight her or her brother when they pulled him around. He and Luna were speaking to the clerk when the cousins walked over to them.

“We were about to leave you two,” Luna told them.

“Well, blame all on this one,” Le Fay pointed to his cousin who was still smiling.

“Got your way again didn’t you, Neville?” Luna asked.

“Yup, Harry knows he’s powerless against me,” Neville boasted.

“Yeah, yeah, pay for this lot and let’s go. I’m sure Regulus and Luna’s hungry. I am as well.” Le Fay told him. “And you’re paying for lunch too.”

“I will gladly, do it if you promise to do me a favor,” Neville said.

“What?” Le Fay asked skeptically.

“You have to wear these,” Neville said picking a pair of pants that looked normal to him.

“No!” Le Fay yelled.

“Fine, then I if you don’t want those wear these then,” he pointed to something on his arm and Regulus couldn’t tell what it was, but the expression on Le Fay’s face said something that he couldn’t describe.

“I can pay for my own lunch you know,” stated as he stared at the bundle on his arm.

“Oh, I know,” Neville said. “But I know how much you also love to the way these feel on your skin and how much you wanted to try them on. All you have to do is wear them now and see how they feel. If you don’t like them, then we can return them.”

“You’re up to something,” Le Fay said to him.

“I am not, and I resent that accusation!” Neville said turning away from Harry.

“Are they always like this?” Regulus whispered to Luna beside him. He watched as Le Fay took the article of clothing from Neville and disappeared to into the dressing room.

“Oh, yes, this is nothing,” Luna answered.

Neville turned to them. “Luna, you and Regulus, go and head to the Three Broomsticks, Harry and I will meet you there in a few.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Luna warned him.

“I do,” Neville answered.

“He’ll be quite angry when he figures it out,” Luna advised.

“I know, and I’m prepared for it, but I think this needs to happen.”

Regulus felt as if he was in an alternate world listening to them talk around him while he was still standing there.

“Very well, I wish you luck,” Luna told him as she took Regulus arm.

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”

Once he and Luna were a few steps away from the Three Broomsticks, Regulus dared to ask what she and Neville were talking about. “I know I have no right to ask this, but I’m quite curious. Why would Le Fay be upset?”

“You can call him Harry, I think he would prefer that.” Regulus nodded and put it to memory. “And he’s going to be upset because, Neville is trying to push Harry out of the walls he’s built up around himself.”

“And having him change his clothes would do that?” Regulus was very confused.

“You will see why when they arrive,” she answered as he opened the door for her being a gentleman and letting her enter before him.

The pub was filled with students when they walked in. Regulus noticed his brother with his friends Potter, and Lupin. Evans was sitting beside Potter and on the other side was Longbottom and Bancroft who seemed to be on a date. The group was deep in their conversation and didn’t notice when He and Luna walked in.

“Come on, let’s grab that table in the corner, this way we can see when Harry and Neville get here.”

Again, Regulus did not argue he let the girl pull him around. He still couldn’t understand what the big deal was. They sat down and ordered a butterbeer each. Luna started to talk, and it pulled it slowly started pulling him out of his shell. He was laughing along with her while they talked about any and everything. There were a few times he looked over at the table where his brother was sitting talking with his friends.

“You should try talking to him,” Luna said, and he turned to face her.

“Who?” He asked stupidly.

“Why your brother, of course,” she answered.

“Is it that obvious?”

She smiled, and it reached her eyes. “Yes, it is, you want and need your brother the same way I need Harry and Neville.”

“Our family is not like yours,” Regulus told her. “You guys are close,” he looked over to Sirius then back to her. “I'm not sure we were ever close. Potter took the place of his brother, and it drives me crazy with jealousy. I want him to see me. I'm his flesh and blood shouldn't that be what brings us together?”

“No, it isn't,” Luna answers truthfully and Regulus heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. “What matters is love and understanding. You want your brother to see you, but have you looked at him, have you seen him? He's starved attention yes, but he also wants your attention just as he wants everyone else's.”

“I don’t believe that,” he told her.

“I know you don't, but wouldn't you rather find out before you cut him completely out of your life before you do something that you will one day regret.”

Regulus stared at her, she was beautiful, yes, but there was something about her. It's as if she could see into his soul and know how much he's hurting. “I'll Think about it, how's that?”

“Wonderful, until then and after welcome to our mixed-up family.” They smile, and Regulus was starting to feel at ease until she said something that had him spitting out his drink.  “So how come you didn't go out with Theodore Nott?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know Theodore dark hair blue eyes, tall, handsome, and well built. You know the guy giving me the stink eye every time our hands' touch. The one sitting in the corner that hasn't stopped glaring at me. Do I need to spell it out more for you?”

“Theo doesn't like me!” He said incredulously. “If he liked anyone it would be you.”

“Yes, we'll I'm not wrong on this one. Take my word for it he likes you. You're both very shy he hasn't approached you yet.”

“How do you know all this stuff? Sirius, and Theodore?”

“I people watch!” she answered and shrugged her shoulders. “Is a skill I learned a long time ago.”

Regulus didn’t know exactly what to say about that, so he changed the subject. The pub was loud with laughter as everyone in their own groups of friends talked and laughed. All of a sudden, the pub grew quiet, and Regulus wondered what the hell stopped the noise. He looked up and around the room and gasped when he saw what made the room come to a complete standstill. Now he understood what Luna meant. Le Fay was standing at the entrance of the door wearing a pair of black leather pants with a white stripe down the side. He had on a black sleeveless button-down shirt. He had loosened his hair leaving it loose like the night of the sorting ceremony.

Le Fay was looking around the room and smiled when he spotted him and Luna sitting in the corner of the room. As he got closer, Regulus noticed he had tattoos on both his shoulders. He couldn’t tell what the art was but found them mesmerizing and eye-catching. It was colorful, and although it might look odd on another person, the tattoo’s fit, Le Fay very well. He finally reached our table and sat down beside Luna and Neville sat down beside Regulus. The room was still quiet, and either, Le Fay didn’t notice, or he was used to people staring at him. But either way, he completely ignored it.

**GR*GR***

Lucius was literally quite bored. He sat in the back of the pub watching and listening to the conversations going on around him. He saw when Le Fay’s sister and Regulus walked into the pub. It sparked his interest only a little, but the person he wanted to see was not with them. He found it odd since the brother and sister pair are always together except for classes.  Lucius looked at Nott and witnessed the tightening of his jaw seeing the boy he liked with someone else.

“Why don't you go over there and talk to him,” Lucius suggested.

Nott looked at him with widened eyes then looked away. “I can't.”

Although he might not act like it Lucius liked the Nott boy, he was easy to manipulate, but he also had a quiet strength that he wanted to harness. Nott was smart and very tactical he showed his brilliant mind on the Quidditch field as the team Captain for the past two years winning Slytherin the house cup. Lucius wanted to push Nott to his limit and bring forth the strength he knew the other boy had, but he would be the one to control it and him. He had no problems with Nott befriending Le Fay, in fact, he encourages it. Nott was a beta and will do as Lucius said not realizing the hold he had on him. Lucius liked to surround himself with a mixture of personalities. Those he could control with his Dominant nature.

“I think you're wrong,” Lucius whispered back. “If I weren't interested in someone I would snatch him up in a heartbeat,” Lucius smirked joyfully when Nott clenched his fist.

_ Yes, that's it my little puppet show them who you really are and when you've had your fill come back to me. Not only will I have a Nott and a black at my side, and I will have a Le Fay in my bed. My goal to rule the magical world will come true. With a powerful mate like La Fay by my side, no one would be able to stop me.  _

Nott was about to get up and froze in place, his eyes widened, and Lucius was intrigued as to what caught his attention. The pub grew quiet as Lucius followed Nott’s line of vision. He gasped, and his body became taunt from what he saw. Harry fuck me Le Fay was standing at the entrance wearing fuck me leather pants that looked more like a second skin. Lucius was positive that a few hours ago when he left the Quidditch field that he was wearing something else. To match the leather pants, he had on a black sleeveless button-down shirt that showed off his toned muscular arms. His hair was down, and Lucius wanted to run his fingers through it to see how soft it was.

He felt a growl bubbled inside of him. The words mine chanted in his head, he felt his Dominant and alpha nature threatening to come out and tear everyone's eyes out as they stared at his little omega. Lucius was a born alpha which is why he will never follow another man. He was his own man. Le Fay looked around the room, and their eyes met for a brief second before he looked away and found his sister. But with that one look, Lucius saw something in those jade eyes that stirred his very soul.  Le Fay finally spotted his sister and Regulus, and that's when the tattoo on his shoulder. Lucius thought the tattoo complimented his pale complexion.

_ Le Fay was definitely impressive and will look very good on my arms. _

**GR*GR***

Sirius was seething with anger. How dare his little brother walk into the pub with his woman on his arms. He pretended that he did not see them, he laughed at Prongs jokes and teased Remus, but the entire time he was watching Regulus and Luna. Each time their hands touched hers, Sirius wanted to jump across the table and punch his brother in the face.

“If you don't stop growling I'm going to give you a fucking bone to chew on,” James whispered to him. 

He looked at his best friend and saw red. He was not in the mood for James’ jokes. “Not now, James,” he snapped at his friend.

“What's your fucking, problem?” James asked shocked at his tone.

“Look at them,” he said indicating over to Luna and Regulus. “When did they become friends? She was supposed to be on a date with me not him.”

“You know it could all be innocent,” Remus said next to him.

“There's nothing innocent about the ways their hands are touching.” He could see the looks James and Remus were giving each other. Sirius was not overreacting.

“Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?” Remus suggested.

Just as he was about to get up, that the doors to the pub opened. Sirius heard a gasp, and the room went silent. Standing at the entrance of the bar was Le Fay and holy gods he was fucking hot. Tight leather pants with a white stripe going down the sides paired with a black sleeveless shirt. Sirius knew that wasn't what he was wearing when they left Hogwarts. Sirius turned looked at all his friend's faces who had the same expression he did.

_ Holy fuck Le Fay was one hot fucker.  _

**GR*GR***

“Don't think I don't I know what you two are up,” Harry told Neville and Luna.

“Do you now?” Neville asked leaning closer to his cousin.

“Yes, and it’s not going to work,” Harry told them.

“Oh, I think it’s working already, big brother,” Luna singsonged.

“You two are freaking dangerous when you work together.”

“What are they up to?” Regulus asked.

“Yes, do share what you’re all up to?”

Harry turned and looked at the person who spoke. He tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine when he saw Lucius Malfoy towering over him. Harry had the urge to bare his neck and submit to Lucius. At the thought, Harry scowled. What the hell would I want to do that? I would never submit to anyone and certainly not to Lucius Malfoy.

“I’m not sure it’s any of your concern, Malfoy.”

“Lucius,” Malfoy said, and the group with him gasped.

“What?”

“I’m giving you permission to call me by my first name,” he answered him.

“How nice of you.” Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. “What do you want?”

“You are Slytherin to the core,” Lucius said, and Harry heard the proudness in his voice.

“Did you expect me to be anything less. Now, tell me what you really want.”

Lucius smirked, and Harry didn’t want to admit it to anyone else much less himself that he found it kind of sexy. “All in due time, but for now, just know I give you, and only you the authority to call me by my first name.”

“I guess I should thank you. I was every so lost not knowing your name.”

There were snickers beside and behind him, but Harry didn’t take his eyes away from Lucius who was still smirking. Harry wasn’t sure if he should kiss or punch the shit out of the other man but knew either would be very enjoyable.

“Do you mind if we join you?” Sirius asked.

Harry turned his gaze away from Lucius and was about to answer but didn’t bother since Sirius was already sitting beside Luna.

“Is this seat taken?” Nott Sr. asked Regulus.

“Um. . . Sure. . . I mean no it’s not,” Regulus stuttered through his response, and it caught Harry’s eye.

“Do you mind if we sit beside you, handsome?” Harry’s attention was pulled away from Notts and Regulus to look over to Neville who was staring or more like glaring at the Le Strange brothers. Harry looked at Luna out of the corner of his eye to see if she noticed it as well.

“Hey, Nev do you want to get something to drink with me?” Harry asked helping out his cousin.

“Yeah, Harry, that’s a good idea,” Neville said getting up. “Luna do you want another butterbeer?”

“Um. . . I want . . .” she said dragging out her words as if in thought. “You know what, I’ll come with you.”

She stood and took Neville’s hand in hers pulling him away from the others. Harry stood and brushed pass Lucius and was at Luna and Neville’s side before the man stopped him.

“Are you okay,” Harry asked Neville, once they were out of earshot. They walked behind the stairs in the pub and put up a charm to block out their conversation, this way no one will hear them.

“Yeah, it’s been that kind of moment. I know we’ve been hanging out with them all day, but I’ve sort of kept my distance. The crazy thing is I know my parents are alive. I can see, feel, and talk to them. But I can’t forget what they did to my mom and dad. I keep seeing what they could become if we don’t stop V . . . you know who.”

“I know exactly what you’re feeling Nev I feel the same way. I see my mom and dad together, and there are so many questions I want to ask at the same time protect them. I want to make the best for all of us.”

“I’ve been avoiding my parents,” Luna told them. “I'm okay and adjust fine to the timeline. But I’m not sure if they will recognize me or ignore who I am. I want to see them, but I’m scared.”

Harry pulled both Luna and Neville into a hug. This was taking a toll on them. He knew they were going to have a hard time with things but didn’t count on the emotional strain that would affect them.

“Do you think they’ll notice if we disappeared.

“I’m pretty sure Lucius would know that you’re gone,” Neville said as they pulled out of their hug.

“This was a bad idea on my part. I just wanted them to see we are all the same no matter the house and I can’t even stand being close to anyone in mine. Severus glares at me with daggers in his eyes and Lucius is trying to get into my pants.”

“How about this,” Neville said. “Let’s just try and get along with them and do the job we came here to do and live out the rest of our life the way we choose.”

“As long as we are all together, I don’t care where we go once we leave here,” Luna added.

“You already know I will never leave you guys. And now that we have all of that how do we deal with the crushes we’ve seem to gain.”

Luna and Neville looked at each other. By the expressions, on their faces, Harry knew they had something to tell him but was afraid to. “What is it?” He sighed loud. “I can tell you guys have something to tell me, so out with it.”

Luna nodded. “We’ll tell you what we are thinking when we get back to the castle. It’s something to do with the new world we seem to find ourselves in. Not everything is the same in this timeline as it was in our time.”

“I’m not following,” Harry said completely confused.

“Luna and I think we’ve entered into an alternate universe to our own. Everyone looks and act the same, but I’m not sure what the war happened the same way it did in our time.”

“Shit,” Harry cursed. Then a thought came to him. “In our time was there ever a time when Bella and Voldemort engaged to be married?”

“No,” Luna said.

“We knew she was freaking in love with him not sure why,” Neville said. “Why are you asking us that?”

Harry explained about listening to Voldemort and Bella’s conversation they were just as confused and shocked as he was.

“So, this definitely is an entirely different timeline,” Luna said.

Neville sighed. “There’s something else you need to know about this universe.”

“What else can there be?” Harry asked. “Everything is all fucked up. With a new universe when can’t guarantee that everything is going to happen the same way.”

“I told you that I was going to do some more research on the funny feeling about this timeline. From what I can gather, this universe has what’s called alpha, beta, omega hierarchy.”

“Like wolves?”

“Yes.”

“And mates?”

“Yes.”

“So, what are we on the food chain?” Harry asked.

“Sadly, we are all omegas from what I can tell,” Neville answered.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Luna asked.

“What it means is we have an alpha mate, and we can get pregnant by them.”

“So how do we recognize this mate person?” Harry asked.

“That is a bit more complicated. The book says smell and a few other things. But the main one is when our bodies go into heat, and two things can’t help us. One is a suppressant potion that we take once a month.”

“Could it be that potion that Aunt Gwen gave us over the break. I remembered she said something about not forgetting to take it every month. She also set it up to be delivered. I didn’t pay attention because frankly I was too caught up thinking of ways to counteract Voldemort.”

“I wasn’t either,” Neville said. They both turned to look at Luna who also shook her head.

“What’s the other thing?” Harry asked.

“Sex.”

“Come again.”

“Sex, more specifically, sex with your alpha mate.”

“Well fuck me,” Harry said.

“I agree.”

Harry looked between the slits in the stair and noticed that everyone was looking for them to return. “Okay, let’s talk about this later. The crew is getting restless.”

Both Neville and Luna agreed as they canceled the charm and went and got their drinks. They joined the others.

“What took you guys so long?” Sirius asked.

“Long line,” Neville said pointing to the line that was growing.

“What are we doing tonight?” Harry asked the large group.

“James and I are leaving in a bit to enjoy our date.”

“Well, I hope you two have a wonderful time,” Luna said smiling.

“We will, thank you,” Lily said standing and James with her.

“You guys enjoy the rest of your day,” James said as he was being pulled out of the pub.

“I have an idea,” Neville said.

“What’s your idea, lovely?” Rabastian asked brushing a lock of hair from Neville’s face.

Harry knew Neville was uncomfortable being around and was doing his best not look uncomfortable.

“Why don’t we go to a muggle world and go to a club?” Neville said.

“But this time we need to make sure that Harry doesn’t find some bloke and wind up kissing him all night,” Luna added.

Harry felt his face grew hot and he had to be blushing as all the other eyes turn towards him.

“He was good-looking, and I told you I don’t dance.”

“Liar, I’ve seen your moves,” Neville joked.

“Yeah, I’ve got two left feet.”

“Never the less, I think we need to have some fun. I’m all studied out, and I want to let loose for a bit,” Neville said.

“I’m with Neville,” Luna said.

“All right fine,” Harry agreed. “But Luna no obliviating any guy I might meet tonight, okay.”

“I won’t have to, this time.”

Harry leaned over and kissed on her cheeks. “Whatever you say, love.”

“Do you guys do this often?” Sirius asked.

“Do what?” Harry asked looking at him.

“Decide things for each other and just go along with it, forgetting that there are others involved in the decision.”

If Harry didn’t know any better, Sirius sounded jealous.

“Yeah, we’ve been together a long time and are synced you might say.”

“And that’s another thing. You guys act as if you weren’t brought up together when you told us you weren't,” Remus said.

“We weren’t,” Luna answered. “Harry and I were separated when we were one. We each had to learn how to depend on ourselves for a while. But we kept in touch with letters. And when we turned eleven, we were reunited, again. And instantly everything fell into place for us. We did everything together from then on, train, work, eat, sleep, and take care of each other. They are more than my family. They are my best friends.”

“And it’s the same way for us, as well,” Neville said.

“If anyone wants to be our friend then they need to understand that Neville and Luan are a part of the deal. Nothing or no one will pull us apart. Not even death.”

“We don’t mean to be rude,” Neville explained. “And I’m sure Harry is tired of giving lectures. Maybe you should be a professor than an artist.”

“Why can’t I do both?”

Neville smiled. “Sometimes I forget who you are and the things you can do when you put your mind to it.”

Harry chuckled. “Okay, muggle club tonight then.”

“Oh, I know,” Luna said excitedly. “Let’s have dinner there as well.”

“You just want fish and chips,” Neville said.

“Yes, they are delicious, and Harry won’t make them for me,” she pouted.

“You cook?” Lucius who was sitting next to him asked.

“Wonderfully, Harry’s meals are the talk of the town back home,” Luna told the group.

“Well, tonight I will buy you as many plates as you want before we go dancing.”

“Okay,” Luna said happily.  She got up, and so did everyone else. Luna grabbed Harry’s and Neville’s hands. “Come on. It’s time to have some fun.” She pulled them out of the pub not worrying about anyone else.

**GR*GR***

“What do you guys think?” Sirius asked the group sitting with him.

“We might as well,” Remus said. “It seems they are going to have fun with or without us.”

“My question is how do they know so much about the muggle world, and when was he kissing some guy?”

Sirius looked at Malfoy who looked angry rather than confused.  _ Okay, that’s new. _

Sirius looked away from Malfoy when he noticed his brother got up. “Where are you going?”

“Do you really need to ask? I’m going with them.” He was gone before Sirius or anyone could stop him.

“He’s been acting strangely,” Lucius mummed looking in the direction Regulus went.

“I’m not going to sit here and debate things,” Remus said getting up. “It’s the weekend, and I’ve studied enough.” He went in the direction that Regulus and the trio went. One by one the rest followed leaving only Sirius and Lucius.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be spending my weekend with Slytherin’s.”

“I feel the same way, Black.”

Sirius got up and scowled at Malfoy. He didn’t like the looks he was giving Luna and needed to make his intentions clear. “For the record, Luna is mine!”

“Good, because she is not the Le Fay I desire.” Malfoy got up and following the direction the others went.

**GR*GR***

Later that night, found Harry at the bar ordering his second drink. He didn’t know why he’d agreed with Luna and Neville to do this again. He was surprised when all the others followed him, Luna, and Neville. They were all doing something that was against the rules. They hadn’t gotten their heads of houses permission to go to the muggle world, Harry figured as long as they didn’t get into any kind of trouble everything should be fine. He turned and looked at the dance floor, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Alice was dancing with Luna and Sirius. The Le Strange had grabbed Regulus and had him on the dance floor. They weren’t all that bad, but Neville and Remus had them beat.

“You can join them if you like?”

He looked over to his right to see Lucius standing beside him. Harry wasn’t sure if he was drunk already or maybe it was the lighting in the club. But looking at Lucius Malfoy with his hair loose and hanging over his shoulders. Muggle jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt that showed the other man’s powerful muscled arms had Harry feeling a bit weak in the knees.

“No, it’s okay. I love watching Luna and Neville have fun. They have a hard job taking care of me.”

“I think that’s the other way around.” Lucius stepped closer to him and lightly brushed the side of his right cheek. “You are beautiful.”

Harry blushed and looked down not wanting Lucius to see the effect he was having on him. He was well aware he should step back and not let the other man think something was going to happen between them. But he couldn’t. His feet felt as if was glued to the ground. Lucius lightly touched his chin lifting his face.

“Never look down from me. I always want to see my reflection in your lovely eyes.”

He raised his gaze to Lucius’ stormy grey ones and felt as if he was trapped in a spider’s web. He could feel his body heating up, and his breathing changed. He could feel his body being pulled closer to the other man. If he wanted to move away he couldn’t. His body wasn’t listening to him. His cock was hard and pressing against his zipper. Slowly he lowered his lashes as Lucius’ face grew closer to his. He licked his lips anticipating the kiss that was about to happen between him and Lucius. He was yearning to taste the other man’s lips. Their lips were a hair's breadth from touching when someone bumped into Harry from behind sending him into Lucius’ arms. Their lips lightly brushed against each other and Harry felt as if electricity was coursing through him.  His face landed on Lucius' chest, and he moaned breathing in the man scent.

_ Fuck he smells so damn good. _

“Hey, man, are you all right?”

Harry snapped his head up quickly as if he was doused with cold water. He looked behind him and saw a concerned man looking at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said pulling away from Lucius.

_ Fuck what the hell just happened? _

Feeling out of sorts, Harry hurried to the bathroom needing some time to think.  _ I was about to kiss Lucius Malfoy. I wanted him to kiss me so bad. I’m hard thinking about the possibilities. Fuck! _

**GR*GR***

Lucius glared at the man that chose the wrong time to stop by the bar. He was so close to getting the man that he wanted. He’d been watching Harry the moment they’d walked into the club. He’d got tired of seeing guy after the guy asked Harry out and was happy when he'd turned each, and every one of them down. He touched his lips that were still tingling from the slight touch of the other man’s. His body was on fire, and his cock was hard just from the thought of wanting to be with Le Fay.

He’d seen a side of Le Fay in just one day and realize there was more to him than the power of his name and magical strength. He was funny, intelligent, and had a smile that made his insides burn. He wanted Le Fay for more than one reason. Being around Le Fay only solidify the strong emotions that he was feeling. He’d found his mate, now all he had to do was claim him.

 

**GR*GR***

For the rest of the weekend, Harry avoided Lucius as much as possible. They’d returned to the castle later the next day. No one had asked where they had been. It was nothing but luck they’d stayed out of trouble. He was surprised that none of the Slytherin scowled or tried to curse the muggles they came in contact with. Harry was actually proud of the group. He hadn’t told Luan or Neville about his and Lucius near kiss. They probably saw and was simply waiting for him to say something.

Harry sighed as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He was in the Great Hall, having breakfast. He Neville and Luna had talked the day before and decided that once a week they will eat with their houses and the other’s will be in the kitchen. He was about to have another bite of his meal when the large door opened, and Dumbledore entered with another student that looked vaguely familiar. He was tall with blonde hair and a black streak down the middle. He had fine features, and by the way, he walked as if he owned the entire school reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore stopped at the front of the hall and turned to address the student’s assembled.

“Good morning everyone, we’ve gained a new transfer student. His name is Draconis Everheart.”

Harry’s quickly looked up. _ Draconis, as in Draco. _ He looked at the guy who seemed to be staring directly at him. This cannot be happening.  _ Why or how the hell did Draco Malfoy get here? Maybe I’m wrong. _

“We’ve already done his sorting, and he belongs to Slytherin. Mr. Everheart, please have a seat at your new houses table.”

Harry looked over to Neville and then to Luna who was nodding her head. She was confirming his suspicion.  _ Draco Malfoy is really here. _

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

Harry looked over his shoulder and up the man’s face. He was every bit as handsome up close. His grey eyes sparkled with mischief that spoke of nothing but trouble for him. 

“No,” Harry said and turned around to drink the rest of his drink. “Have a seat.” Draco sat down, and Harry realized the entire Great Hall was watching him.

Draco picked his glass and brought it to his lips. “Still drawing crowds where you go I see? No wonder father gets jealous when you’re not in his sight.”

Harry gasped. “What . . . What the hell did you just say?” Harry whispered still in shock.

“As I suspected, aunty Luna and uncle Neville is here as well. It’s good to see them happy again. They’ve been so lost without you and father. But I suspect mostly you.”

“What?” Harry was still in shock, and he could feel his hands shaking and had to put the glass down before he spilled the contents all over himself.  “Who are you?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“You know exactly who I am,” he whispered back. “You just don’t want to say the words. But let me say them for you. I am Draco Lucius Le Fay-Malfoy. And you Harrison Le Fay-Malfoy are my father.”

Harry snapped his head to the side and looked at Draco who was sitting beside him. And that’s when he recognized it, the familiar resemblance that couldn’t be hidden by using a glamor. His two-toned eyes grey and green, his lips the same shape as his and the rest of his features that belonged to Lucius.

“How?” Harry asked. “How are you here? And why are you here?”

“I’ve read all of your journals. I got to know you through them, but can’t remember what it felt like to be in your arms.” He paused, and a sad expression crossed his face. He took another sip of his drink before he spoke again. “The reason why I’m here is to save my parents from a terrible fate.” Draco set his glass down and looked at him with sad eyes that made Harry want to pull him in a hug. “When I was eighteen months both my parents were killed by a demented man with ideals of taking over the world. And I’m here to make sure it never happens.”

Harry gasped at the news.  _ What the fuck is going on? _

**GR*GR***

TBC!!

 


End file.
